Gremlins: A new sort of Chaos
by Riddle-me-Think
Summary: I'm sure you've heard the storie before. You get an adorible pet that is smart, and sings from time to time. it's sweet and loveing, plaiying with you in a shy way. But remember, there are three Rules you must fallow. Rule 1: Dont expose it to birhgt light Rule 2: Dont get it wet Rule 3: never ever, no matter what, feed it after midnight. -all right to Gremlins to WB, MLP to Ha
1. Rule 1: Dont Expose it to light

**I dont own neather My Little Pony, or Gremlins.**

Chapter 1

Rule 1: Don't expose it to bright light

It was morning and the rays of the sun shown bright, calling for its inhabitants to come out and wake for the day. In one such area, it shine wasnt hard, but soft. In some distance away was a little cottage. It had straw for a roof and simple stone walls. A little bridge over a meek little stream was before it, with plenty of bird houses and some trees. All around were little borrows, filled with an assortment of little critters that all came out to greet the day.

From within the cottage, the same sort of critters awoke, but not from the sun. no, they were woken up by there loving caretaker. She was soft, gentle and motherly. Her name was Fluttershy. She was the butter yellow Pegasus with long graceful pink mane and tail with three pink butterflies as a Cutie Mark; that lived in this small and meek home, far from prying eyes.

She lived a nice life, with her animal friends, and friends in Ponyville that was down the road. "Wake up Mr. Blue bird" she called to one of the little bird houses that was hanging from the ceiling. "It's time to eat."

The little home seemed to shake a bit before the said bird popped its head out. Already it spotted the others below eating. Hopping out and getting a good stretch, it spread its wings and glided down. Fluttershy smiled at him before getting a bag of birdseed and pouring into a bowl and placing it down.

By her side was a little white rabbit, who was also helping some what. But it was more to do with him wanting his meal to come sooner. This was Angel, her pet. He was currently putting a few bowls before some of his same sized friends before Fluttershy filled them with some food

After finishing with the last bowl, and feeding Angel, Fluttershy proceeded to go outside to feed the rest of her little friends. Opening her front door, she gazed over her front yard with a smile as the birds chattered and played in the air. In the stream, Fish, Turtles and even some ducks splashed around, getting one another then began her way out to do the morning-

*TAP!*

A quick recoil in surprise and glance down showed the Pegasus, a Box. The shock she suddenly had dissipated immediately as she looked at the little box with curiosity. The Box then shook and made a light squeak, casing her to "Eep!" in surprise and bolt back inside with a slam of the door.

Things remained silent for a time outside before the Box hummed in a soft melody. Slowly, Fluttershy reopened the door and looked down at the Box that continued to hum in the same soft tune. Taking a few attentive steps towards it before opening its lid a little bit to get a peek.

It was dark inside, and the humming stop in place fore little chattering noises. She could see something inside, but couldn't quiet make it out. She opened it a little more, only to receive a screech and what sounded a lot like, "Bright light! Bright light!"

She let the lid drop from surprise again as the Box with the unknown creature went silent. Not moments latter it begin to chatter softly once more. Carefully opening the lid again, not letting to much light in, Fluttershy looked inside and spoke softly.

"H-Hello?" she looked around inside, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark. The thing inside seemed to chirp in some way, telling it heard her.

"It's ok, I wont hurt you." she said softly while still trying to see inside, "Can you let me see you please?" she tried coxing it. All she received was an "Uh-uh!"

She furrowed her brow wondering why it was so reluctant on showing itself. And why was the inside of the Box so dark?Realization seemed to hit her at that moment. What if it didn't like the light? Was it nocturnal, much like a bat?

With that in thought, she let the lid down carefully and carried the Box inside. Most of the animals inside stopped eating for a moment and looked at her curiously before going back to eating. Angel on the other hoof was looking at the Box with a raised brow. Hearing the shuffling and purring/chattering noises, he hopped down and fallowed his owner to another room.

After opening the door and getting in with Angel fallowing close. She then closed the door and made sure the room was dark, but not too dark. She opened the lid once more and was able to see the creature within. Her eye widened and a smile creped on her features. It was absolutely adorable!

It was about a foot high and brown with white spots all over it. Most of its body was covered with fur except a bit of its face, the large ears on the sides of it's head, three fingered appendages and its little feet. The arms and legs were a bit stubby, and it was a tad chubby. But that only added to its cuteness. It also had tad larger eyes that seemed to have dilated to the dark with no trouble and were scanning all around. When it saw Fluttershy, it lifted its little arm and waved at her making a happy chatter noise.

"Oh! Hello there." she said with some excitement. This was the first time for her to see something like this. It was different, and wasn't like anything she's seen before. She wondered what it was and decided to pick it up for further her side, the little white Rabbit was looking the just-as-tall new guest and crossed his arms while taping his foot. He hated to admit it, but the thing seemed cuter then him!

"What are you little fella?" she asked it while picking it up. It seemed to happily chirp a bit before saying in a high-pitched way "Mogwhai!"

Fluttershy blinked a few times as the gears in her head turned. It spoke. At first she thought she imagined it was her ability to understand animals, but now she was sure. It spoke Equestrian almost perfectly.

Taking this into mind she decided to ask "Do you have a name?" the only reply she got was the same.

"Mogwai! Mogwai!" it repeated rather happily while in her grasp. It didn't fight her or squirm. It just seemed content being with her.

Now Fluttershy wasn't sure if that was His name or not (she decided to call it a him for now, as there was no defined Gender trait at the moment and would be more simpler to use then it). She decided to go with naming him. But what should she call him?

Thinking for a moment she settle with the most obvious, "How does Fluffy sound?" she asked. He just shook his head with a small frown.

"No? well…" she thought a little more before asking "Spot?" again, another shake of the head. She thought a little longer before saying "Mel? Short for Melody?" he seemed to think it over a moment before nodding to Mel.

While this was going on, Angel had hopped inside the Box and began to look around in it. He soon found something. It was a piece of paper folded up. Taking a hold and hopping back out, he tapped Fluttershy a few times to get her attention. She looked down right as he almost shoved it into her face.

"Angel, what do you have there?" she asked putting Mel down and opening the paper. Inside was a list of what looked like rules, as well as something else.

She then began to read aloud.

_Hello, and congratulations -insert name here-!You have just won a random contest that you didn't even sign up for. You came in last place, but get the fabulous prize of a pet, A Mogwai! Please take not there are rules to having such an amazing pet. But don't worry, there simple and there are only 1: Don't Expose it to bright light. Exposure to Sunlight will kill 2: Don't get it wet. This includes not giving it even a drop of water to 3: Under no circumstances, no matter what, Never feed it after midnight. Or, if you need a time range, as midnight goes on for the remaining day, between 12:00 Am. to 5:00 these rules, and you'll have no problems. __please note that certain commercial value to this critter are and strictly forbidden to use, as it is property to Waner Brothers Studios._

Fluttershy tried to read the smaller print, but decided to skip it, as it seemed to talk about something she had no clue about. Shrugging that little bit away and looking over rules again. She especially looked at the first one, now fully understanding why it was so stubborn on coming out. She was slightly said for Mel, as he could never really see the sun or be under it.

Strangely enough, Mel still seemed pretty active for a nocturnal type creature. Maybe because they live in the dark, they don't have a sense of time?

Right at the moment he and Angel seemed to be getting along. She knew her rabbit would often be a little pushy with new Animals (that were around his size and not to predatory in nature) but right now, he was enjoying the unique humming from Mel.

Angel couldn't complain with this 'Mel' right now. He had his doubts, but this singing was rather soothing. Maybe he could put up with him. He certainly wasn't trying to get Fluttershy's attention and seemed content just singing. He also began to wonder if he liked doing extra work, now that would be even more ideal to the rabbit.

"I see you made a new friend Angel." Flutershy cooed. Angel only nodded happily and completely at peace. The moment was then interrupted rather badly when a Roster crowed, making the Pegasus look at a closed window suddenly.

"Oh no! I forgot to feed everypony outside!" she then rushed out the door and slam it behind her. To say, it slamming was the equivalent to some one knocking, and didn't disturb the other two in the room.

====Gremlins===

Once outside, Fluttershy began to tend to her Animals and check on each one as always. She chose this time to think on what just happened and what to do. Besides the note that was in the Box, she knew next to nothing about Mogwai. Besides it makes peaceful music and is very cute.

"Maybe Twilight can help!" she thought with a smile and said aloud "She knows a lot, and she has a whole Library after all." with that she nodded to herself and continued her chores.

She continued this until midday, where she would need to into town and get more food. She thought about bringing Mel with, but today was a Tuesday. These were normally busy days, and she didn't like going on them. But she was getting low on food.

The reason for her not wanting to bring him along was that it was scheduled to rain a bit latter and she could accidentally drop the bag and expose him to the sun. today wasn't a good day to bring him to Twilight yet. And there was also the fact he would take up all the room in the bag, leavening not enough for her groceries.

There was also another thing. Today, of all day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were to come and spend the night. Rarity had a huge order to fill and the older Apples siblings had extra work. Normally Granny Smith would watch them, but she was attending some Senior Club thing that was going on in town.

With a sigh, she turns and heads inside. Once inside she grabbed her saddle bag and a few bits that would be needed for latter. A sudden amount of weight was then felt, but not from her bag. Cranking her neck, she saw Angel happily sitting on her back.

"Ooh, I'm sorry Angel." she said picking the rabbit up and putting him on the floor "you cant come with today. I need you to watch Mel." Angel crossed his arms with a annoyed look of "Why do I need to stay?".

Fluttershy only shook her head while saying "Now Angel, there's no reason for you to act like that. Besides, Mel can't come out if he's hungry, you heard what the note said."

The white rabbit thought for a moment before nodding. She did have a point, that Mogwai-thing couldn't come out of that dim room. And they both didn't know how much it needed to eat. Besides, he wasn't that bad to be around, and was rather peaceful. With a shrug, Angel hopped off.

She to decided to leave and left out the door.

====Gremlins===

Ponyville was a nice town. It was small, had lots of nice Nabors and very friendly sort of place. The streets and shops always seemed to have somepony around, smiling about something. One such Pony was pink and rocketing around for some unknown reason or another.

This said rocket flew past the butter yellow Pegasus while yelling, "HIFLUTTERSHYSORRYCAN'TTALKCUPCAKESTODILIVERBYE!"

Fluttershy was left spinning for a moment before coming to a stop. She somewhat stood in place, trying to keep her balance and get her spinning eyes under control.

After a quick shake of her head, she got her senses back. And after a quick look around, she had her sense of direction back. Normally she would head to the market, but a quick stop at Twilights would probably be a good idea. She can ask about her new guest and come back latter to see what she found.

She soon found herself in front of the large Oak Tree that was hallowed and turned into what was now Twilights Library. Lifting her hoof, she lightly knocked.

"I'll get it!" came a call from inside. A taps could be heard on the other side of the door before it was opened by a small purple dragon. "Hey Fluttershy." he greeted with a wave of his claw.

"Hello Spike. Is Twilight home?" she asked peering around Spike. Inside were books, all scattered here and there in a seemingly random order.

"yea, she is. Hold on…" Spike turned around and held a claw op to his mouth as he yelled "TWILIGHT, Fluttershy's here!" he then waved Fluttershy to come in before going to work on the scattered books.

She settled for standing aside somewhere for now and waited for Twilight. in front of her, Spike went back and forth picking up books and putting them away. The clopping of hooves met her ears and got her to look at the door leading to the basement, and part time Lab. The door was soon surrounded with a soft glow of purple before opening.

Then up came a purple(or Lavender if you prefer) Unicorn. She had a darker shade of purple for her mane and tail and one stripe of pink running thru both. Here cutie mark was a red, six pointed star, surrounded by a few smaller white ones."Hi Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle said happily, trotting to her shy Pegasus friend. Fluttershy slightly lowered herself but still held a soft smile. "Hello Twilight. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

The Unicorn shook her head and replied "No, not at all. I was only running some tests on some plants from the Everfree Forest. I was asking Zacroa about some of the things that make them so useful in potions, but decided to find out more uses." Fluttershy listened to her friend ramble on a bit before asked "So, how come you stopped by? Are done with the book you rented?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I was wondering if you could help me get more information on an Animal for me. That is, if you don't mind…" the Unicorn all but beamed at the idea of something new to study and nodded her head.

"Of course Fluttershy, it wouldn't be any trouble! So, what kind of Animal do you need more of?" Twilight asked, looking thru the books that weren't all shelved still.

Fluttershy thought for a moment to recall the name,"It's called a Mogwai if I remember right." she finally said taping her chin before adding "It's small and fluffy, with brown fur and had large white spots. It also has big pointed ears, that don't have any fur on them. It seems to have arms with hands, but unlike a chip, only has two fingers and an opposable thumb and stands on two legs. It's only a foot tall and is really cute."

At this point, Twilight was going thru her head and books to find something that could match this creature, but was having some slight difficulty. "what else?" she asked, not familiar with what she had so far.

Fluttershy thought for another moment and decided to recite the rules. "They don't like bright light, and sunlight kills them…" at this Twilight stopped wondering what sort of creature would die from sunlight. As it is known for giving live.

"They cant get wet, and shouldn't even have a drop of water to drink…" now the Unicorn raised her brow. What sort of creature needs to stay away from water? That was essential for life! How did it survive without that it?

"And most importantly, never feed it after midnight. Or, from 12:00 Am to 5:00 Am." the Pegasus finished with a nod before quickly adding "Oh, and they Sing really beautifully."

The last one sounded more like a rule given to little Colts and Fillies from sneaking a snack in the middle of the night. In the background, Spike stopped what he was doing for a moment before commenting "Wow, those are some weird rules."

Twilight nodded to that and thought about what she was told for a while. When nothing came to mind, she decided to go with the next best thing. "Fluttershy, do you have one at your house?" she asked the Pegasus, who nodded. With a smile, she turned around and said "Spike, help me find some books on Rare creatures and maybe a few on Mystical ones."

She then turned back to Fluttershy and said "I'll stop by latter to take a look at it. That is…"

"Oh, I don't mind at all Twilight. It would be nice if you came. But I have to go and get some food for the Animals. Then I have to pick up the girls for tonight." Fluttershy responded, happy to know Twilight would stop by to help figure out what Mel was completely.

Twilight nodded and smiled remembering about how she was going to watch the Crusaders tonight. "Alright then, I'll see you tonight." she said one last time as her friend slipped out of her home. Twilight then spun around and looked at the first few books on the table for her to analyze.

It was time for a little research before she left for Fluttershys.


	2. Rule 2: Dont get it wet

**I dont own neather My Little Pony, or Gremlins.**

Chapter 2

Rule 2: Don't get it wet

After leaving Twilights, Fluttershy made her way to the market area of town to hopefully get all she needed. First thing on her list were the fruit: Oranges, Apples, Pears and maybe some Nectarines. She decided to stop for Pears first, then work her way from there.

After wondering for a time and avoiding a few Ponies, Fluttershy finally found the Fruit stand that sold Pears. Walking up, she began to examine each one, looking for what she wanted. After a quick glance, she picked three and set them aside before paying for them.

She continued this before coming to the Apple stand, who had no other then Apple Jack there talking to a customer.

Fluttershy stood in place to wait a bit for Apple Jack to finish her small chat before going up herself. As soon as the other Pony left, the yellow Pegasus made her way to the stand were she was warmly greeted.

"Well howdy, Shy!" AJ greeted warmly and waved for the shy Pegasus to come on over.

Apple Jack was another close friend of hers, and was often seen working. She, like her older brother, were strong Earth Ponies that worked an Apple Orchard nearing the Everfree. They were a very welcoming family, and would happily sit you down to a good old fashioned Apple Family Meal that would leave anypony full to the brim.

Apple Jack herself was an orange Mare with golden straw Mane and Tail, often kept in 'Pony Tails' so it wouldn't get in the way during work and her Cutie Mark were three red apples. She also sported a hat that some western cowpony would have in some of those films.

Smiling, Fluttershy trotted over and put down a few Bits before taking what she needed.

"So, have ya'll seen Pinkie today? Tha' girl's been run' all over town! Some times I wonder 'ow she keeps so much energy." AJ said with a chuckle. Right at the mention of the name, a Pink blur of sorts ran past a good deal of passing Ponies, leaving them spinning for a moment before getting there bearings and leavening others to think "What in Celestia's Mane?"

Not really paying heed to what was going on behind her, Fluttershy nodded and agreed with her friend "Oh, yes. I, or rather, she ran into me when I was making my way into town. She said something, but I'm not quite sure what…" the two stayed silent for a moment before shrugging. That Mare was just random.

"Any how," Apple Jack started, slightly startling Fluttershy "Apple Bloom is rather exited 'bout tonigh'. thanks again for watching her and her friends." she said happily.

Fluttershy lowered her head a bit and hid slightly behind her mane saying "I-it's no trouble Apple Jack, really. They behave so well when there over. And I don't mind the extra company." having the young Fillies over was actually rather nice, and she enjoyed it from time to time as well. So all in all, it was nice.

With a nod and a smile Apple Jack replied "In any case, ay should thank ya any ways. It's a mighty help with Mac and me, bein' busy latter" Fluttershy nodded with understanding before saying a quick goodbye and left do to the rest of her shopping.

She hopped Twilight could tell her more of what Mel eats and what not, but she would have to wait. of course, now that she thinks about it, she could have taken a quick look at his teeth to get an idea of what Mel ate; but that still didn't tell her what he ate for sure.

She was actually wondering what the little dear was up to…

===Gremlins===

Back at the little meek Cottage, the windows were closed as well as the curtains not letting a beam of sunlight in. inside, it was dimly lit with only one table well lit. under it was Angel cutting and shuffling a deck of cards while wearing a green visor hat, much like the ones in Los Pegasus.

Around the table were a Fox, a Weasel, an Otter, and a Mogwai, all sitting in order around the table. Currently, Mel was singing another tune while he waited for the cards to be passed out.

After a few more shuffles, Angel began to pass out the cards. After that was done, they picked up there respective hands and kept to themselves. The room held a level of tension as they would peek up from there hand and try discerning when it was safe to play there hand. After a while they each began to show there hand. The Fox seemed to have the upper…Paw before Angel put down a full house and smiled triumphantly.

But before he could do any sort of celebrating, a group of cards came down on top of his. Blinking, he looked at them and felt (what little color) drain from his face. Before him was a Royal Flush. All animals in the room turned there heads to the only Mogwai in the room who was smiling so sweetly.

They could only hang there heads with a level of defeat. That was the forth hand that fur-ball had won since they've started. Before that he won seven rounds of Go Fish, and before that two rounds of Spoons and before that Crazy 8' wondered when Fluttershy would be home…

===Gremlins===

Back in town, Fluttershy had finishing up the last of her shopping and was now making her way to Rarity's to get the girls. She had to make sure they knew about Mel and the rules that came with him or else something might go wrong. Although, what harm could water do? Or even feeding him at a certain set time? It would probably like that one time with the Pirrasprites.

She didn't like to remember that, but it did teach her to be careful when finding unknown animals in the wild. But this case was different as he came in a box saying he was a type of pet. So it was safe right?

She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head and calm down. Why was she so worried? She could handle Mel like all the rest of her animal friends. He even seemed very sweet compared to most, so calm and gentle.

For a time Fluttershy got lost in her thoughts, almost running into Rarity's Bouquet door. The Bouquet was a rather flashy store in a place like Ponyville, being more fancy then most things in town. With it's purple roof and white walls with the distinct design of a Carousel. It was rather fitting for Rarity and her high-society life style.

Knocking lightly on the door, Fluttershy waited. A rumbled of thunder met her ears as the door flung open, and almost was flung back herself by the volume from the greeting.

"FLUTTERSHY!" three very exited voices yelled in unison before pulling the yellow Mare in quickly. Apple Jack mentioned her sister being excited, but seemed to have forgotten to mention the other two Fillies' being just as hyped. After being tugged in, they proceeded to scamper around a bit excitedly some more.

"Tonight's going to be so cool! Hey, maybe we can help Fluttryshy with some of her animals in the Everfree and get our Cutie Marks!" said an orange Pegasus Filly with purple Mane and Tail. She was Scootaloo, a rather rambunctious girl that had yet to earn her Cutie Mark. She was often seen riding around town on her scooter, or trying to get her idol's, Rainbow Dash's, attention in some way.

"Scoot's, ah don' think my sis or Miss Rarity would like tha'. an' sides, Fluttershy didn' like use doing 't last time, 'member?" another Filly, this one an Earthen with yellow Coat along with red Mane and Tail told Scootaloo. By the accent and drawl, one can guess her to be part of the Apple Family. Which, she was. She was the youngest member of the faming Family known as Apple Bloom, and like her sister, sported some head wear. This being a big pink bow behind her head. She to didn't have a Cutie Mark yet.

Next to her, a white Unicorn Filly with curly purple and pink Mane and Tail nodded in agreement with what her friend said. "uh-huh. Rarity wouldn't like that at all. Besides, I'm sure Fluttershy has something more…safe to do" this was Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister, who would be left at her older sisters home when there parents were busy with something.

She didn't have a Cutie Mark just like the other two and because of this they made there own little group. The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Since they made this little club they have become…notorious to say the least, trying a hoof full of plans to get there Cutie Marks. So far, no successes. But there sure they'll get them soon enough!

Rarity soon came down the stairs, looking slightly tired, no doubt from working all day. Rarity was in a sense, a rarity among Ponies with both her looks and charm. She was what many considered a white Unicorn (but there have been some debates that she's a very very light grey) with a fashionable curled purple Mane and Tail. Her Cutie Mark were three sky blue, diamond shaped gems.

"Fluttershy, dear, how are you?" she asked almost with a yawn. Her work load must have been really high for her to get so tiered.

"I'm doing well, thank you. How are you? You seem very tiered." Fluttershy asked with a hint of concern as Rarity stifled a yawn before waving a hoof dismissively.

"Nonsense dear, I just need a nap after I'm done with this order." she assured the yellow Pegasus that still looked at her with some worry. "My client had asked me to make these on short notice, so I had to put some on hold until I'm done with this lot. And as you know, I cant watch the girls with so much work!" Rarity finished a bit dramatically by raising her hoof to her forehead as if about to faint.

But once she was done with her theatrics, she returned all attention to Fluttershy "Look at me holding you up." she said with a shake for her head "Go on with the girls, Darling. I'll be fine." Rairty smiled one last time before heading to the stairs. She stopped at the first step and called "now Sweetie Belle, be sure to behave while your at Fluttershys."

Her younger sister turned her attention away from her friends and said "I will Rarity. Promise!" satisfied with that, Rarity made her way up the stairs. Getting a few things together, the girls headed out with Fluttershy, talking all the way.

===Gremlins===

About half way to her Cottage, Fluttershy decided then was a good time to tell them "Girls." she said softly to get there attention. Almost as if a switch was thrown, the stopped conversing and looked to the Mare expectantly "I thought I should tell you I have a new Animal friend at home. As long as he's there, you need to fallow three rules."

"Okay."

"Eyep."

"Sure."

Each one said one by one before Fluttershy went on. "alright, the first Rule is not get him in bright light, and don't let him anywhere near sun light." she looked at them and watched as they nodded as one before Sweetie asked "Why not?"

Taking a quick breath she explained "you see girls, he's nocturnal for one so doesn't like bright light." they nodded before she went on "But more importantly, sunlight will kill him." they seemed to look at her in some alarm at that.

Wanting to move away from that subject she continued with the second rule "Rule number two is: Don't get him wet. Make sure he doesn't get any water." they looked at one another a little confused at that one to.

"So...wha'll happen if he ge's wet?" Apple Bloom asked. Fluttershy still wondered herself, but at the same time didn't want to find out. She shrugged (this was easy as she was a Pegasus, something to be jealous of at times none fliers) and said truthfully "I don't know. But I don't think I want to know..." she just about whispered the last part.

Now it was time for the last rule "The last rule, and most important rule: no matter what, do not feed him after midnight." the way she emphasized on the 'not' gave the three a good idea that this shouldn't be broken no matter what. But in a way, it was a rather ridicules rule.

They all looked at her questioningly with the same puzzled faces. Fluttershy sighed and said "I don't know for sure why it's so important, but the last one seemed very important. I don't know what would happen, but its probably best that we don't know."

They decided to settle for that and continue onto the Cottage that was now in sight. Outside they could see the Butterflies drifting about and squirrel's scurry around and up trees.

The Pegasus Mare noticed a difference with her little home as all the widows were closed and the curtains pulled shut. Apparently Angel had gone and dimmed the place for Mel. Smiling at the thought of those two getting along was nice, and would make things easer maybe.

Trotting up to the door and opened it slowly, so to give the little Mogwai some time to move if he was in line with any light that came in. after getting the door open and letting the Fillies in, Fluttershy closed the door softly, returning the main room to dim lighting. It wasn't terrible dark, but just enough one could tell a good difference.

The Fillies looked about the room in some silence before Scootaloo asked "So where's is it?"As if to answer, the same humming like song drifted thru the air near the kitchen. "what's making that sound?" asked Sweetie who seemed to relax at the soft melody.

"That's Mel girls, he's the one I was telling you the rules for. He seemed to like to sing a lot." Fluttershy said heading to the kitchen.

===Gremlins===

Down the road, a Purple Mare trotted while reading a book that was on creatures of myth. While looking thru the book she found an extra page that wasn't part of the book. It was on something called Gremlins. There were no physical discretions, as they appeared to be on another page that wasn't with the one she found in this book for some odd reason. She still wasn't sure how this page got in the book, as it was just some extra piece of paper.

But the detail on the creatures habits and nature intrigued her somewhat. Even if it was only one page, it was something to read. But all it basically said was they were mischievous, destructive and over all chaotic. It reminded her of Discord, but what ever information there was to give her an idea on what they really were was lost to her.

With a sigh she closed the book and put it in her settled bag. So far she hadn't found anything on Mogwai, and the only way to know what Fluttershy found was by going and seeing it herself.

Making her way over the small bridge of the little stream in front of Fluttershy's home and to it's door, Twilight got ready to knock. Before she did, she heard Fluttershy's voice singing. She wasn't saying any words, only a smooth melody. After she was done, another thing sung, repeating what she sung. It was most certainly different, and sounded like something you would hear from maybe a bird.

After it was done, a group of giggles fallowed. "Oh, oh! Le' me try!" came Apple Bloom's voice before she did a quick melody.

Choosing then as a good time, Twilight knocked on the door and listened to the sound of hooves clop inside. Soon the door opened with Fluttershy in the door way, smiling rather happily. "Hellow Twilight." she said.

Twilight smiled back and said "Hi Fluttershy. Is your mystery creature still here?"

Fluttershy nodded and let Twilight in. once she stept in, she felt slightly surprised to see the room was dim and there wasn't much light. But what got her attention the most was the small creature on floor. Around it were the Crusaders and one Rabbit. Scootaloo was on a chair leanig on the table with a glass of water next to her and Angel while both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were sitting next to it.

Fluttershy was right. It looked rather cute. The large ears, stubby limbs and chubby belly made it look sort of like a stuffed toy that was only knee high to her foreleg. And after taking a quick look over, she was sure that she had no books on it. As of that moment, it was singing with Sweetie in a duet sort of way.

"Wow, Fluttershy. I have to admit, I've never seen or read of something like this before." the purple Mare said still staring at the small creature before her.

Fluttershy deflated at the news that Twilight didn't have anymore information on Mel, but even the Unicorn didn't know everything. "It's ok Twilight. I'm sure there's something we can find out about Mel."

Twilight seemed to give a confused look to Fluttershy before realizing Mel was the creatures, or Mogwai's name. she smiled and nodded at Fluttershy. They would for sure learn more about Mel in time, with or without books.

At the table, both Angel and Scootaloo were leaning towards each other, rather relaxed while listening to the singing. But in time, Scoot's got a tad tired of the Rabbit leaning on her and nudged him away. He in turn pushed. She pushed back.

It was then there was a slight crash and the sound of spilling water, and a screech. Bothe Mares looked at the Fillies in surprise as they stepped away from Mel who was squirming on the ground. Fluttershy scrambled to Mel who seemed to be in some sort of pain as his back crawled around unnaturally.

"What happened? Are you girls ok? Is Mel ok?" she began to run thru a list trying to see what was wrong with the Mogwai. Behind her, Twilight was looking at the table were there was a glass of spilt water, that went were Mel was, luck be have it. She then looked to Scootaloo and Angel who both pointed Hoof and Paw at the other.

There was then a pop sound, getting Twilight to look at were the Mogwai was. There was another pop, but this time she saw a little ball of fur go flying before landing. There was then one last pop, but this ball of fur went bouncing all over the room, occasionally knocking something over. They all soon looked at one of the still balls that was pulsing and slowly growing.

"F-Fluttershy…what is that?" asked one of the Fillies nervously. By now Mel had stopped moving around in pain, but she was stock still as she watched the small ball grow. "I-I don't k-know."

Soon enough, the ball was done growing and unfurled, showing white and brown spots with black lining separating the two colors. They could only blink as they looked at another Mogwai before them. A ywan was soon heard to there right were there was another one, this one being a black with white stripes for fur. It also seemed to have a white Mohawk unlike the other. Soon enough, the last one hit the floor opening up to show an almost full brown Mogwai, giggling and laughing rather insanely.

Twilight soon looked from the spilt glass, Mel, then the new Mogwai before putting it together. If you want more Mogwai, just add water.


	3. Rule 3: Never feed it after midnight

Chapter 3

Rule 3: Never feed it after midnight

The shock from earlier had somewhat passed, and was now replaced with dumbfounded stares. Before the Ponies were an additional three Mogwai, not born for two minutes and there already moving around like they've done it for years.

Right now they were eating. But before that, it was a little crazy with the rather hyper Mogwai running and laughing as it knocked stuff over. It was thanks to Fluttershy's thinking that got the little creatures to stop.

There eating habits so far have been…messy. The only one that was eating at a more polite way was Mel, who was staying close to Fluttershy and away from the slightly more wild and mischievous newborns.

"All this…from water?" Twilight repeated, still a bit confused. In a response, the other Ponies nodded not daring to take there eyes off the new ones.

"So…what ar' ya goin' ta name 'em?" Apple Bloom asked, keeping an eye on the Mohawk like one who almost seem to always glare.

"I think that one should be called Loco." Scootaloo said pointing at the hyper Mogwai, who was eating at an impressive speed. Earlier, as stated, he ran about knocking things over while laughing. But he was laughing like a mad Mare.

"What about that one?" asked Sweetie, pointing at the last Mogwai, looking a bit like Mel. The difference could be seen with a black line, dividing the brown and white areas. Right as of this moment, he was hitting another over the head with an apple, erecting laughs from him and the Mohawk one.

"There so…Foalish…Fluttershy." Twilight said turning to the said Mare, before an apple core hit her head, making the Mogwai laugh even more. She glared at the fur balls before looking back and finishing "Are you sure you can handle them? They seemed a bit…wired."

Shacking her head Fluttershy said "Y-yes Twilight. I'm sure I can handle them. U-unless you want to stay…you don't have to."

The Unicorn Mare went to say something, but was interrupted by Scootaloo "Yea Twilight! Fluttershy can handle them. And she has use to!"

The other Crusaders then pitched in to "That's righ'! Scoot's, Sweetie an' Me-"

"And I." Sweetie corrected.

"An' _I_, can help!" Apple Bloom beamed before adding "An' maybe we'll ge' our Cutie Marks a' it!"

Though they were only trying to make her feel better, Twilight still couldn't help but cast a worried glance at the three Mogwai. So far while they were talking, they had started a mini food fight. Angel was acting Riot cop, trying to stop them. He only succeeded in getting covered in some sort of carrot goop.

Throwing his paws up in the air in irritation, the Rabbit proceeded to go up the stairs to supposedly get washed up and go to bed. He could handle Mel, but these guys just weren't worth it! The three Mogwai only giggled and laughed as they continued there little crazed fun.

Suddenly, the task for Fluttershy seemed a little more…daunting at that moment to Twilight. She thought about the rules to these guys on the way here, and getting them wet would maybe cause a bad smell. But she didn't think about this type of extreme. All the rules, though simple, seem to have there extremes. First one involves there possible deaths and the Second causes more to pop up, quiet literally.

…

What about the third rule?

Part of her wanted to try and see what happens if they were feed after midnight. Another part reminded her that in the rules to never, ever do that. The other two just said don't, but the third had a level of importance. Maybe it wasn't worth finding out…

Turning to Fluttershy one last time, Twilight asked "Are you sure your up to this?"

Fluttershy opened her mouth to replies, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. That was there plate. Not having the heart to bother Twilight any further and having a little trouble meeting her eye, the Pegasus nodded.

Still worried, Twilight nodded and headed out. "She'll be fine." she thought "She's faced Dragons." she assured herself as she closed the door.

"Be careful!" cried four voices before a defining *CRASH!* was heard.

"Maybe I should send a letter…" Twilight noted to herself, trotting home at a quickened pace.

===Gremlins===

Fluttershy let out a long yawn as she laid on her couch, pulling the blanket over herself. Keeping an eye on the three new Mogwai (Strip, Loco and Earl), had drained both the Fillies and Mare. Like Foals, they got into everything and didn't seem to stop. Loco was the worst, zooming from one spot of the Cottage to the other making trouble.

Soon enough, night came and with it, the Crusaders bed time. She nudged the Fillies up the stairs and told them to get some sleep. She had also sent Mel up with them, as they seemed to like each others company. They were probably snuggled together and fast asleep in her bed.

While they slept, she did the challenging task of watching the three Mogwai. It wasn't easy, but she had gotten them to calm down and go to sleep. As of now, they were right next to her in a box sound asleep. Smiling at the now cute sleepers, she couldn't help but lightly kiss each one before going to sleep herself.

A few minutes passed before Strip poked an eye open and looked to Fluttershy, making sure she was sleeping. Still looking around, he looked to the kitchen door way and grind.

"Yum-Yum." he said eyeing it.

Looking around himself, he bonked each head that belonged to Loco and Earl. With them more awake, he chattered and pointed to the kitchen. After looking between both the self-appointed-leader and the place of food, they nodded.

Getting out quietly, they snuck towards the doorway. Once inside the kitchen, they were met with an obstacle.

This obstacle, was fluffy and white with long ears. It also had a pot as a helmet and a wooden spoon in paw. Angel was standing before them, acting as a guard to his owners supply of food. They may have won the last match, but he wasn't going to give them any ground during this one!

Strip didn't think much of him and ventured a step further. Then both his, and his fellow Mogwai's ears drooped. All around Angel, different animals under Fluttershy's care popped out of there hiding places, backing up the Rabbit.

Foxes, Birds, Otters, Weasels, Mice, Spiders- even some Bats hanging on the ceiling all glared at them. Angel told them of Rule #2 and how it made more of them. He also mentioned that Rule #3 was even more important, and if #2 made this sort of trouble for there cartaker, they weren't going to let the last rule be broken.

Taking into consideration of there predicament, the three of them put on sweet smiles and backed out of the kitchen ever so cautiously. Every eye there kept there sights on them and fallowed them still into the little box they were sleeping in. Strip peeked out for a moment, just long enough to see Angel take his paw and point to his eyes to the Mogwai in a, "I'm watching you." kind of way.

===Gremlins===

The next morning, each Crusader yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and fallowed by Mel, who decided to rid on Apple Blooms back as they made there way down the stairs. The first thing to meet there noises was the smell of breakfast.

After running the rest of the way there and began to eat. Fluttershy choose this time to go out and do her choirs around the Cottage. She was sure the girls could keep an eye on the three extra Mogwai, as Mel didn't really need anypony watching him.

After all of that, they headed out and to the School house. She was a bit worried bout leaving Angel to watch Strip, Loco and Earl; but he seemed sure he (as well as every animal in the house) could handle them.

Getting the girls to the School house was a little uneventful as well as the walk back. She didn't have anything going on today really, so heading home and watching her new guests was the only thing to really do.

"HI FLUTTERSHY!" Fluttershy suddenly gasped and reared up at the sudden sight of something pink in her way, only to fall on her back. Giggling was soon heard as a bubbly voice said "Fluttershy, it's only me! Pinkie!"

Looking up, she did indeed find a pink earth Pony with a darker shade of pink for her Mane and Tail that both looked more like cotton candy. Her Cutie mark had two blue balloons next to each other with a yellow one between the two and above them. Her name was Pinkamena Diane Pie, or Pinkie Pie as she preferred to be called.

"S-sorry Pinkie. You s-startled me for a second there." Fluttershy said while getting up a tad shakily. Pnkie was a good friend, but she often popped right out of nowhere and scare her.

"So, where you of to?" the Pink Mare asked, hopping around the Pegasus happily with a big grin.

"I was heading home…I have some new animal friends that-"

"Really!? What are they? Cat's, are they Cats? No Puppies! Wait I know! New Snakes!" Pnkie interrupted while trying to guess what Fluttershy was talking about.

"Um…Pinkie, there none of those." she said, getting the pink Pony to stop and look at her curiously "There something called Mogwai, and I need to get back to the Cottage to make sure there behaving."

"Okey-Doky-Lokie!" Pinkie said with a bright smile, moving aside. Getting back up, Fluttershy started to walk back. "I can come to right?" Pinkie asked, bouncing beside her shy friend "unless your to busy helping your animal friends."

"Oh, not at all." Fluttershy said with a softer smile compared to her friend beside her.

"Great! Now I get to share my Cupcakes I just made!" Pinkie beamed. Fluttershy blinked and looked at the pink Mares back and did indeed see a tied up box. She wasn't sure how she missed seeing it, or how it was even staying on her back, but decided to throw it up to her being Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Fluttershy," Pinkie said "What are Mog-my?"

Fluttershy stifled a giggle and replied "Mogwai Pinkie, not mog-my." Pinkie made an "O" before letting the Pegasus continue on with what she knew.

Fluttershy explained how she found the first one at her door step and how at first was a bit scared by it. She then went on to how it looked and how she went on with naming it Mel. She then explained the three rules that came with him of no bright light, no water and no midnight snacks. Pinkie seemed to gasp on the last rule saying how horrible it must be not to ever get to have midnight snacks.

Fluttershy then told Pinkie about how the second rule was broken by accident yesterday by the crusaders, making three more Mogwai. Fluttershy still couldn't believe how mischievous they could be when Mel was so nice.

Then, all current thought and conversation stopped when they reached the cottage. in front of Fluttershys doorstep was a Cyan Pegasus with a spectrum Main and Tail that didn't seem to be brushed that often and a white cloud with a blue, yellow and red lighting bolt was her Cutie Mark.

She had her wings flared out and was knocking on the door rather loudly for them to even hear from where they stood. "Fluttershy! Are you okay in there? What's all that noise?" she almost yelled at the door that still didn't open.

"Silly Dash!" Pinkie said getting the rainbow manned Pegasus's attention "Fluttershy's over here."

Flying from the door to the two Mares, startling Flutter shy a bit she asks "Fluttershy, what the hay's going on in there?" she pointed to the Cottage were thumping and some crashing could be heard.

"W-well Raindow Dash…you see, um…" Fluttershy said, stubbing on her words "I got this new animal called a Mogwai and one of the rules was not to get it wet. A-and well it did and I sort of now have three more?"

*CRASH!*

"And I think I might need some help…if you don't mind that is." the shy Pegasus added.

Looking from Fluttershy to the Cottage, Dash nodded. "Sure. But do you mind explaining more latter?" Fluttershy nodded and headed for the door.

Her two friends fallowed close behind as she opened the door, careful not to let to much light in. inside was more then just a simple mess. And the one making most of the mess was none other then Loco. Both Angel and Mel rushed to one place to another trying to both catch Loco, and anything about to fall. On the Table were both Strip and Earl, who were watching and laughing at it all.

"OH, OH, OH! I wanna play to!" Pinkie said, running inside and adding to the chaos a bit. From there all occupants in the room watched as a blur of pink and brown fur ran about in every direction. They went under tables, over the couch, into the kitchen, out the cupboards, thru the room's and everywhere in-between!

The chase came to a stop with Pinkie pouncing and grabbing the little Mogwai before cuddling him while laughing. Loco meanwhile, was trying to break free of the pink Mares vice grip on him and continue his crazy little run around the house. But he seemed to be having fun trying to escape, so it was hard to tell.

The only thing that could be heard in the Cottage was the two giggling and laughing at there antics.

===Gremlins===

Rainbow Dash kept an eye on the three Mogwai that were roughhousing near the table where they were eating Pinkies cupcakes and have some of Fluttershy's tea. Mel was sitting with them and behaving rather perfectly then the others while having his cupcake.

Fluttershy was just finishing up her story of Mel and the other Mogwai when she finished her cupcake and waited to see what her long time friend had to say. A few things could be said, but the only one that came to mind at the time was, "Wow, Shy. Sounds like you had a hay of a time with them." she then glanced back at the little group and said "Did they really tucker out the Crusaders?"

The yellow Pegasus nodded "Yes, the one there, I think Loco they called him; he's the one who made us all tiered." At that moment, Loco was hooting and bouncing around his brothers with the most goofiest smile.

"I like him, he's funny." Pinkie giggled watching him bounce about as he did.

Dash couldn't help but smile at his antics and almost hold the slight horror of how similar the Mogwai and Mare were.

Shrugging that thought away, she looked back to them remembering something. "Hey, I almost forgot." she started getting there attention "Looks like some feather brain forgot to move some storm clouds yesterday and needs them moved. So I suggest you two don't go out tomorrow after noon. It might rain a bit as we move the clouds past Ponyville."

"Thanks for the warning Dashie!" Pinkie chirped, patting the Pegasus on her back "I'll be sure to get any deliveries done before then. I'm sure the Cake's will want to know to."

With that Pinkie took the lid and closed the box before putting it on her back and waving goodbye "Latter alligator's! I got to go tell the Cakes the news!" she then proceeded to bounce away.

Rainbow Dash decided to fallow her pink friends lead and stretched her wings, earning a few little pops "Well," she said finishing her little stretch "I think I'm going to head out to Shy. I'm going to practice some more today before those clouds come thru."

"Alright Dash. Have a nice day." Fluttershy smiled.

Before Dash left out the door, she struck a pose and said "don't you remember Fluttershy, every days good with a Pony as awesome as me!" she then bolted out the door, slamming it with a bit more force then she should have.

With both her gussets gone, Fluttershy went to work cleaning up the cups and plates and putting them away before laying on her couch. She sighed relaxed and felt like a small nap before doing her choirs latter. It was nice and peaceful after all.

Nice calm peace.

…

Strip, Loco and Earl have never been this quiet.

Picking her head up, Fluttershy scanned the inside of her home, and only saw Angel and Mel doing something in the corner; but no other Mogwai could be seen.

"Angel, Mel."

The two stopped what they were doing as Fluttershy asked "do you know where Strip, Loco and Earl are?"

===Gremlins===

On her way home, Pinkie Pie made various stops saying hi to every friend she met on the way (which would be everypony). She said hi to Cranky Doodle who was out shopping. She saw and greeted Bonbon and Lyra, who were sitting in there normal spot. She waved to Rose who was tending her flower bed, and also popped in for a quick chat with Carrot Top.

Then there was Bartlett Pear, who tended to the Pear stand, and Apple Jack who had to come into town because one of there tools broke; she even did a quick hoof shake with Filthy Rich who was doing some present shopping.

She was so 'busy' saying hello to so many, that she had come home a bit latter then normal. So she had to creep into Sugercube corner, so not to wake either the Cakes, or there Foals and into the kitchen. She then dropped off the box there and headed upstairs. Gummy didn't like going to bed without a bedtime story, and neither did she. Besides, they were getting to the good part of the story!

With that in thought, she rushed up the stairs and closed the door, quietly.

Back in the kitchen, the box that had the cupcakes shook and shuffled around. Soon enough, the lid was forced open, letting three heads pop out to look around.

"Lookie, Lookie!" Earl said pointing at a counter with pies out to cool.

"Yum-Yum's." Stripe seemed to agree, seeing a jar of candy sitting near by.

"Whoooo!" Loco dragged on spotting what seemed like left out coffee.

The three of them looked at one another before coming to the same agreement and yelled one thing before charging out.

"MUNCHY'S!"

===Gremlins===

The Town of Ponyville.

Currently, dawn was just starting to pass as Celestia's sun made its ascent into the sky. Birds began to sing and Ponies out of there beds to smile and greet the day.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Unfortunately, greeting the day with a smile in Sugercube Corner wasn't an option. Inside, one would find a frazzled Mrs. Cake looking around the Kitchen that was in disarray and ransacked. She had gotten up and made her way down the stairs, flipped the sighen to "Open" and trotted to the Kitchen to get started on banking. That was untill she found it the way it was, wakening half of Ponyville in the process.

"Honey, what wrong!? I heard you scream and-" Mr. Cake stopped in his tracks when he saw the mess before him. The Brownies were Banished, the Apple Strudels were Annihilated, Muffins Mangled, Doughnuts Destroyed! Even the last batch of Cupcakes were Consumed by something!

"WHATHAPPENEDWHATHAPPENEDWHAT HAPPENED!?" came Pinkies voice as she came into the same room, sliding to a stop. Right there her eyes seemed to bug out at the damage to all the food. In a business sense, this wasn't good as they still had deliveries to do, and eye thing they was to be send was…eaten.

"Pinkie…you didn't happen to have a snack last night…did you?" asked Mr. Cake asked. Pinkie only shook her head, not takeing her eyes off the mess before them.

"Dear, what is…that?" Mrs. Cake asked pointing a hoof to a spot in the kitchen. All eyes then tuned to where the hoof pointed to fined three, green gooey…things! They had no clue what they were, only that they didn't belong in a Bakery like there's.

"I'LL GET TWILIGHT!" Pinkie yelled, zooming out the front door. She then came back and flipped the sign to "Closed" and then ran off again to Twilight's.


	4. Didn't fallow the rules, did you?

Chapter 4

Didn't fallow the Rules, did you?

"It's a Cocoon." stated Twilight who was looking the strange green object before her. When Pinkie Pie said (in a rather fast paced way) that there was a problem and she thought it had to do something with these things. And after being urged to come and see what the whole big panic was over, Twilight was rather happy she was called to come over.

"A Cocoon? Twilight, dear, I don't see how that could be" Mrs. Cake said to the Unicorn who was trying to get some slime off her hoof after poking it.

"Well, there's nothing else I can think of." Twilight told her, trying and failing to shake the slime off "That's the only thing they could be." she glanced over the kitchen again and could only frown at the mess. "maybe there from the Everfree and wondered into town?" she thought, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

There was silence for a time before Mrs. Cake asked "So what'll come out?"

Twilight could only shrug and replied "I cant say for sure. I don't know what went in, in the first place. And who knows when they'll hatch."

A few rapping knocks were soon heard and the call "I'll get it!" from Pinkie was heard before the door was opened. "Hey Fluttershy! Sorry, Sugercube Corners closed, something really weird and creepy is going on."

Curious, both the Misses and Twilight walked out of the Kitchen to what was going on. Those Cocoons weren't going anywhere. Besides the bare minimum for something in Cocoons to hatch needs at lest a few weeks before its ready to open. Walking thru the doors, they found Pinkie letting Fluttershy in, who was looking a bit distraught.

"O-oh, I'm sorry…I would of come latter but…" Fluttershy softly spoke, feeling bad for intruding at a bad time

"Don't worry Shy, why don't you tell your Aunty Pinkie what's wrong!" the Pink Mare said with a smile as she slung a foreleg over her friend.

Though Fluttershy wanted to point out (again) that she was older then her pink friend, she decided to let it go and speak her worries. "Well, you know how you visited my Cottage yesterday?" she was answered by a vigorous nod. "W-well… after you and Rainbow left, the three Mogwai disappeared. Then I remembered you went home with a box thins morning and rushed over to see if they were here."

Pinkie tilted her head from side to side, wracking her brain before answering "Nope, haven't seen 'em."

It was almost right there Twilight couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation on her back. One she got when she knew had all the parts to a puzzle.

Fluttershy nodded and looked a bit down cast at what she was told "T-thank you Pinkie." she said "I'm just so worried about them. What if they got in the sun, or got wet!"

"Or feed after midnight…" Twilight thought looking back at the kitchen doors. She could feel her eyes widen ever so slowly at that moment.

"Don't you worry your little head, detective Pinkie Pie is on the case!" Pinkie declared, pulling a hat and magnifying glass from her Mane. She then began looking up down and all around, looking for clues.

"Umm…I don't think you need to look far Pinkie." Twilight said looking at the doors intently now.

All occupants in the room looked to her before asked by Mrs Cake "And why do you say that?" she felt a little out of the loop on what a Mogwai was, but she did want to know if they are the ones who ate there food. Mr. Cake was currently getting new supplies, and it would take the rest of the day to get enough things done before sunset. And they still had tomorrows' delvers!

"Remember the Third and finale rule for them?" Twilight asked, receiving nods from only Pinkie and Fluttershy. The Unicorn took a gulp and said "I think it was broken."

Complete silence then fell for the three, only leaving one in awkward silence.

"W-what happened to them Twilight?" Fluttershy nervously asked, seeing the worst happening in her imagination.

"well, Fluttershy." Twilgiht began, turning to the Pegasus "they seem to be going thru some sort of metamorphosis."

"Meta-wh-fussus?" Pinkie repeated scrunching up her face. "I thought you said they were Cocoons!" she said waving her hooves in the air in a dramatic manner.

"Yes, I did Pinkie. What I meant with Metamorphosis, was that there going thru some kind of changes." Twilight told her as she went into a little lector.

Inside the Kitchen, unknown to the Ponies, the three Cocoons began to split and spew fog.

"These changes take time, as it changes there whole body." echoed Twilights voice from beyond the door.

Again, another spew of the strange fog and one of them split open, letting slimed arms stretch out.

"Who knows when they'll hatch."

The one next to it was cut open by fin like spines, that looked like it belong to some sort of sea monster far from land.

"It could be week, month's, or even years!"

The last was forced opened, letting red slit's for eyes peer out. Slowly the thing walked out with the others close by. It let off a toothy grin as it spouted some glass plates.

Slowly it reached for the table with its new long muscular arms, lifting itself onto it. Around him, the other two could be heard making there way around the kitchen. He used his claws to take a hold of the top plate and inspect it before getting interrupted.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" came one of his fellow creatures high pitched growling voice from below, trying to reach the plate he held. He looked from the plate to him and back again. Then grinned. Lifting the plate, he brought it down, *CRASH!* smashing it on the others head.

"HEHEHEHE!" he laughed, pointing at his disoriented brother.

"What was that!" came Mrs. Cakes voce.

"Sounded like laughing! Is somepony having a party without me?" came Pinkies voice.

"Pinkie, who would be breaking things while having a party?" Twilight questioned her friend.

"Well parties have piñatas, DUH!" came Pinkies reply.

*CRASH!*

"Oh, for Celestia's sakes!" Mrs. Cake growled getting past the two younger Mares and marching into the kitchen. The Foals were still sleeping, so what could-

"Ellow!" growled the creator who threw another plate, this time at Mrs. Cake who promptly screamed.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

She ducked then jumped, doing all she could to dodge the incoming Dinning ware.

"Mrs. Cake, are you ok?!" came a yell as the doors were flung open.

"Look out!" Twilight yelled getting herself and the other two to duck right as a large knife planted itself into the door behind them. Looking up they found what could be defined as a little fiend, no make that Fiends.

They were two feet tall with green (though one was brown), scaly skin and had red eyes that slightly seemed to glow. They also has large ears that seemed to move with there expressions. There legs were shaped much like a dogs, and there arms were long, lanky and muscular. At the end of those arms were three long fingers, with seemingly just as long claws.

"AHAHAHAHA!" it laughed with fiendish laugh, taking another plate and throwing it. But this time, Twilight caught it with her Magic and threw it back, knocking it off the table.

"Fluttershy." the said Mare seem to stiffen at the growling voice and looked to her left. Right there was another one, but with a sharp Mohawk going from his head, and down his back. He was freighting, but what was even more so was the large knife in its clawed hand. Slowly, she poked Twilights side.

She looked to her side to see what Fluttershy was bothering her about and felt her breath catch in her throat. It growled menacingly before jumping up to get them. Thinking quickly (and by panic), Twilight used a quick blast of Magic to hit it away.

"YE-HAW!" called a brown one, who was on Mrs. Cake, who was screaming and trying to buck the thing off.

"Don't worry Misses Cake! Pinkamena Diane Pie is coming to-"

"PINKIE!" Mrs. Cake cut her off, trying even more desperately to get the thing off her back. She wasn't sure how, but it was in the possession of little mallet and was trying to hit her with it.

"Oops, sorry!" she called, running off to help.

"Pinkie, becare- EEK!" Twilgiht didn't finish what she was saying as she was tackled to the ground. On her was Fluttershy who had pushed her out of the way of more flying plates.

"HEY, DON'T DO THAT!"

Both Mares didn't get a chance to say anything, as they were quickly distracted by the yell.

"Metal cant be put in the Microwave!"

A small explosion was heard afterwards, soon fallowed by crazy laughter.

"We need to stop them." came Fluttershy's quiet whisper as another knife was thrown and dogged.

"How? There completely nuts!" Twilight shouted, ducking under a flying Pie that wasn't devoured.

*TONG!* "I got one!" called Pinkie. It was soon fallowed up by crazy giggles and a pink Mare being pulled by a large pot that went past the two. "I don't got one!" she rectified, still being dragged on.

"Hold on Pinkie!" cried Mrs. Cake, who chased both Pinkie and the run away Pot that held the hyper Brown Creature within.

"RAWR!" Fluttershy suddenly felt some weight fall on her back, and on reflex began to run around bucking. "Fluttershy!" Twilight had acted right then and was doing all she could to get this thing off her friend. She tried pulling it off with a spell, but found it used its claws to dig into Fluttershy's skin to stay on.

She then began to look around desperately and smiled in relief in something powerful. "Hold still Fluttershy!" Twilight called, grabbing the tool of choice with her Magic and swinging it full force.

Fluttershy was having trouble trying to listen to anything going on around her, but found herself stoping and ducking at the sight of something metallic and round, letting it fly over her head.

*PONG!*

And hit the creature, who was flung off her back. She suffered a few scratches, but they weren't to deep. She still would need to check them latter.

"Are you ok Fluttershy?" she heard Twilight's voice. Removing her hooves from her eyes, she saw a concerned looking Unicorn, holding an almighty Frying pan in her magical grasp. On its bottom, one could see the indents of the shocked face of the creature before it was thrown off.

"I-I-I think s-so…" she responded, still shaking from fright and adrenalin rushing thru her body.

"We got it!" Pinkie sung, as she and Mrs. Cake slid the pot along the ground. Inside they could hear insane laughter going, and the two struggled to hold it still.

"This one's a real wiled one." Mrs. Cake said, almost loosing grip on the pot as it jolted to the side. "I hope that's all?"

Twilight only shook her head "Afraid not. We only caught two. You have on in there, and I knocked one out over there." she informed them, pointing to the one currently out cold.

They looked about the Kitchen to spot the last one. But no sign could be seen of the little devil. "Twilight," the Purple Mare looked to Mrs. Cake who looked at he in great concern and asked "What are these things?"

Taking a quick look around the mostly destroyed kitchen, and came up with only one name. one that she just happen to read about yesterday. "I don't know, but for now, lets call them Gremlins."

"Gremlins?" they all echoed as twilight nodded.

"There something I read about in a page. They were some sort of creature that caused nothing but trouble. Almost like miniature Discords, except with no Magic." she said looking at the Gremlin that was still out. "These guys seem to fit the bill nicely for the description." She then turned to them again "And one of them is loose."

Pinkie waved a hoof and said "don't worry Twi, if there anything like they were before this change, they cant go outside while the suns out!" with that Twilight sighed a breath of relief. This would make it so-

"Um…Pinkie. Remember what Rainbow said?" Fluttershy said, earning a confused look from the Pink Mare who soon shook her head. "She said they would be moving storm Clouds over Ponyville?"

Relief turned into panic as Twilights eyes seemed to bug out. If they were anything like there Mogwai selves that ment the clouds would keep them out of sun light. And if it rain…

"We need to find that Gremlin." Twilight said just about a whisper. "do you know what will happen if it rains if it's out there?"

Fluttershy felt dread wash over her at that moment, recalling what happed when Mel got wet "Oh my." was all she could say.

All three friends then bolted around the Kitchen looking franticly for the last Gremlin. With Pinkie gone, Mrs. Cake was having trouble holding the pot down as she said with even more concern "What? What will happen if it gets wet?"

Stopping for a moment, Twilight Magicked a few bags of flower and stacked them on the pot Mrs. Cake was grasping, holding it down for her.

"From what we can tell, the Mogwai have turned into these things, and we learned the hard way that they multiply when they get wet." Twilight told her, stacking more heavy things on the temporary prison "If one little spill of water can make three of them, what will a whole down poor do!?"

Thinking this in her mind was bad enough, but saying it aloud only made it worse. Fluttershy had trouble handling them as Mogwai, and at that time they were more harmless. Now, they tried to kill them! And they were enjoying it no less! They barley could handle the three of them, but more?

"Twilight…I found something." Fluttershy said staring out the door leading to the rest of Sugercube.

"What is it Fluttershy?" she asked cautiously, walking next to her friend.

"The windows broken…" indeed it was. And in the shape of a Gremlin no less. And what was better, the Clouds were out, making it all dim lighting.

Twilights panic levels were now reaching an all time high. "Don't worry Twilight!" Pinkie said with a chipper voice "We can still find him. I mean, it hast rained yet!"

As if to mock them, it thundered and began to rain. Everypony then looked to Pinkie as it to blame. She only looked between them and asked "What?"

Giving off an annoyed sigh, Twilight let herself try and relax. Things were getting bad and fast. If more of those things start to pop up, then they'll have a major problem on there hooves. She needed to inform Celestia. If not just to let her Teacher know what was going on here in town, so things get really bad, she would be ready to assist.

"Pinkie, Fluttershy." Twilight said now taking charge "you two go see if you can find that last Gremlin. I'm going to go and have a letter sent to the Princess. If things get out of hoof, I really would like her here to help." the two nodded and ran out the front doors. Even if it was raining.

Twilight then looked at Mrs. Cake and said "I know you've been thru a lot so far today, but do you think you can watch the Gremlins we've caught?"

Looking from the kitchen door to Twilight she nodded "I think I can handle them from here. You just go and make sure things don't get worse." Twilight then gave an encouraging smile before turning around and galloping out the doors.


	5. Gremlis Unleashed

Chapter 5

Gremlins Unleashed

Even know Twilight was soaked to the bone from the rain, she was quite thankful that it had passed rather quickly. The cloud cover on the other hoof was still around.

When her home was in view, her heart soared, knowing that there was a way to end this problem right away. Flinging the door open she called "SPIKE!" she looked around for her assistant and perked her ears for claw steps. Her smile faded a bit as she wondered what was going on.

She was sure Spike was still here, wasn't he?

She walked about the main room that had neatly stacked books and cleaned floors before finding a note on the table. Picking it up and opening it, she read "Dear Twilight. Rarity came over asking for me to help with one of her projects. I'll be back by 4:00 or so. From your Number One Assistant, Spike."

Though the thought was nice, it had thrown off Twilight's plans greatly. It would take a while, but she could write the letter then go to Rarity's to find Spike. No complications what so ever.

*clank* *thump*

Then again…

Twilight looked up the stairs leading to her room with a slight worried glance. It was possible Spike had come back for something, but she doubted he would of left Rarity. Taking a calming breath, she began to climb the steps.

Slowly the noise got louder, and the sound of giggling fallowed every crash. Once she reached he top, making sure to skip a bad step, she slowly opened the door. When enough of it was open, she felt both fear and anger.

Fear as two of those Gremlins were in her room, and neither were the spiky one from before. And anger, as they had wrecked her room. Not to mention they had torn up her Books, Scrolls and painted the walls with her last remaining Ink Jars.

Part of her wanted to go in (never mind how they got in) and stop them from doing any more damage! Her logical side on the other hoof told her to find help. There was no way she could handle two on her own when three were uncontrollable for four grown Mare's. yes, she would go find Spike and maybe one of her friends, come back and-

*creak!*

Both Gremlins in her room stopped what chaos they were doing and looked to the door. Twilight had both eyes locked on them, pin pricked with panic. She had in avertedly stepped on the bad wooden step that she had been meaning to fix the last few days before all this.

Luckily, and rather comically one of the other Gremlins, a brown one almost reaching three feet, took one of Twilights books and threw it. The book (that was about kinetic energy and the force that was carried with it) flew and knocked the other Gremlin over and off her desk, into the trash can. As the brown one laughed and the other struggling to get out, Twilight made her retreat down the stairs and to her door.

When the door to the Library had opened allowing Twilight out, she was met with what could only be described as a…bizarre scene before her. Before her was a parade of Gremlins, all with trumpets, drums and every other instrument making racket all the way. That was before she noticed the rest of the scene before her.

Now she could see there peaceful little town turn into a crazy house. All around were green and brown Gremlins, be they hanging from high places or throwing sharp objects about. Not far she could see Gremlins trash a candy store rather crazily and duck taping a Pony on the wall-

She stopped her train of thought and did a double take. She knew that Pony! "Hold on Mr. Cake, I'm coming!"

=====Gremlins=====

"This way!" Pinkie exclaimed as both she and Fluttershy exited Sugercube corner. The cold water coming down was both soothing and painful for Fluttershys scratches as they ran. Right now she was fallowing Pinkie, as she would more then likely find there rouge Gremlin.

"I do hope we find him before he gets wet." she said mostly to herself. What they did in the little bakery wasn't irreparable, but was a significant amount of damage for just three little monsters. An army was… she left the thought hanging.

Hearing her friends worried voice, Pinkie Pie went with trying to stay optimistic. "We will! It just like hide and go seek. And I'm the champion at hide and go seek!"

Fluttershy was going to smile at that, but didn't get the chance as she found herself stopped by a soft wall of pink. During there mid run, Pinkie had all but stopped when she spotted something. Or rather, somepony.

"Look it's Dashie!" Pinkie Pie pointed before jumping up and down waving her hoovs calling "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" for a moment the Cyan Pegasus stopped her duty for a moment to look down slightly puzzled before flying down.

"Hi PinkiePie. Hi Fluttershy. What are you both doing out here? I thought I told you it might rain as we-" what ever she was going to say was cut off by the Pink Mare who began to ramble.

"RainbowDashyougottostopitfro mraining!" she then pointed wildly around her first to Fluttershy. "RememberthatMogwaithingyShyh adanditwascuteandstuffbutcul dentgetwetandstuff?" then pointed to Sugercube corner "Wellonegotintomyboxandbroker ulethreeandarenowthesemaniem eanmonsteresTwilightcalledGr emlins!"

"PINKIE PIE!" Dash shouted above her hyper active friends rambling to stop her "What the Hay are on blabbering on about?" she questioned.

"Well," Fluttershy picked up "Three of my Mogwai friends sort of…snuck out and ate after midnight." she explained dragging a hoof thru the muddy road "And now there horrible little monsters Twilight called Gremlins. And were afraid that if they get wet, they'll multiply."

Looking up at Rainbows face that was only a tad confused. But that confusion become confidence as she said "You worry to much Shy, I can handle these things no sweat!"

Both Fluttershy and Pinkie looked at one another before flatly saying as one "No you cant."

Almost as if somepony had hit her, Dash stumbled before looking at them "What? What do you mean I cant handle them?" she was very sure these Gremlins were no taller then there Mogwai selves, how hard could they be to beat up?

"Rainbow Dash, it took me Twilight, Fluttershy and Mrs. Cake to catch two before one got away." Fluttershy said remembering there little brawl. Pinkie nodded adding "Yea, and they trashed the kitchen! We wont be able to bake for days! Poor Mrs. Cake's back is all scratched up…even Fluttershy's." she pointed.

Some alram made its way to the Pegasus's face as she looked at Fluttershys back were she could just barely see the scratches underneath her friends long and soaked mane. But it also clicked in her head "you had Twilight with you, and you couldn't handle three?" Twilight was the most powerful Unicorn she knew, capable of handling a Ursa Minor, albeit with some strain and efferent. Even still, she couldn't handle three little monsters?

"I was handling a crazy one with Mrs. Cake, Twilight and Fluttershy were handling another one. The last one just disappeared kinda…" Pinkie thought aloud before remembering "Rainbow Dash!" the said Pegasus gave her full attention "Stop the rain! If it gets wet, we'll have bunches of mean and nasty Gremlins!"

Before she could voice anything to Pinkie, Fluttrshy pitched in "I got three more from just a spilt glass of water. Think of what a rain storm would do."

For a moment she thought. Then what ever doubts she had were gone. With a nod, she took off into the sky to find the other Pegasi and have them get this storm under control. Once that's done, she would go and help her friends. Once there teamed up, then those Gremlins wont stand a chance!"

=====Gremlins=====

"EEEKK!"

*Crash!*

"Don't worry Rarity, I got him!" yelled a small dragon who had a trash can lid as a shield and a roll of newspaper and a weapon. Spike raised his shield as the green fiend threw another glass dish his way, shattering on it.

"What are these hideous thing!" Rarity shrieked, smacking aside one of the green hoodlums with one of her fabric rolls. She screamed once again as she spotted another one. "Get away from there you Blisterous Monster!" she roared, sending a nearby box of gems to the little green monster about to sabotage her latest creation.

It screamed right before it became slightly crushed. Rarity grimaced at how that green ooze of blood would stain her floor, never mind that she just killed.

"Snip, Snip!"

The sound of succors cussing something met the fashionesess ears before she felt a little less weight. Turning her head slowly, she found her tail, CUT into little pieces. And not to far off was the offender, holding a pair of scissors and giggling to itself.

"You…" she started, having trouble forming her words. "You…" her eye twitched.

The little monster, didn't pay any head to her and just laughed at the look on her face.

"YOU LITTLE MONSTER FROM TARTARUS!" all its laughing suddenly stopped.

On the other side of the room, Spike was trying, and some what failing, to fight back two more of them. His roll of News paper was shredded, and his shield was just about done for. Sure he had his fire like breath, but they had somehow found a fire extinguisher! And since when did Rarity have one of those?

It was then he heard Rarity's roar of rage and almost missed the green rocket knock the two things before him into the wall. He then blinked a few times and looked to the still fuming Mare who's tail was missing.

Looking from her to the monsters that laid on the ground he said "I-I'll go find something to…uh…tie them up with, yea!" with that he made a dash to the door hoping to find some rope and to give the angered Mare some room.

Rarity remained in the same position for a while, still ever fuming over what had happened before calming down. She looked down at the little cretins before her with anger.

Both she and Spike had returned from a little shopping, only to find her main room wrecked. She and Spike found there first monster in the kitchen, were it had destroyed all kitchen wear and made a few fires. Then there was a rumbling from her creativity room. that's were they fought this batch.

Admittedly, they had the jump on them, they four still put up a fight. However, nothing, pony or otherwise, messes with fashion! This very thought brought a frown onto her.

Her poor tail had been cut both into little pieces and in the most unprofessional way possible! What else could go wrong!

To be answered by fate, a rumbling noise was heard from one of the closets. Her eyes darted around the room, spotting another roll of fabric. Grasping it in her magic, Rarity listened carefully with eyes on the door. The same ruckus was heard and the door shook.

Carefully, she walked to it and grasped the handle via magic. Then opened it. Once opened she could only stair rather dumbfounded.

Before her was another one of them, this time in a trench coat, sunglasses and a cigarette. Where it squired those things was beyond her, and continue to stare at it; as it looked in the mirror humming to itself.

It soon took note of Rarity and turned around while holding the coat shut. It then smiled and opened the coat, suggestively flashing her. Her confusion then went into rage as it laughed right at her for its inappropriate prank.

"You dirty FIEND!" she shrieked once more, whacking it multiple times with her weapon before slamming the door closed and barricading it with a chair. She felt, angered, insulted and disgusted all at once.

"I found some rope!" Spike called coming in before stopping in his tracks at the sight of Rarity. Choosing it a better option not to asked he went to the task of tying up the three other creatures.

======Gremlins=====

Some distance away, in another part of town, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie continued there mad dash to find the Spike Gremlin. Or at lest find out whether or not water can make more on contact.

Strangely enough, they could hear…music playing. And it was playing a bit more loudly then normal, as well as the same hysterical laughter made by the Gremlins.

"It's coming from Scratch's place!" Pinkie said pointing to a building lit by neon lights from inside. What could also be seen were the fiendish shadows of Gremlins all doing Celestia knows what inside. They looked at each other worriedly before rushing up to a window and peering inside.

Within, the Gremlins were partying like animals. Throwing dinning ware, drawing on the walls, breaking records- a few were also hanging from the fans, getting amusement from spinning. They also danced and laughed every time they not one of the others down.

On the turntables was another Gremlin, sporting headphones and Vinyl's Glasses. The said Mare was soon found, hanging upside down by a rope, as Gremlins shared turns trying to hit her with table leg. At the other side of the rope were a few other Gremlins, pulling and dropping her, even swinging her for extra amusement.

All the while, the white Unicorn Mare wiggled, dodged and did all she could from getting hit by the wooden table leg. Normally, she would just untie herself and kick them out, but it's rather hard to use you Magic when your trying to keep from being battered by the said creatures that have you tied up like piñata.

It was then the door was thrown open and was fallowed up by a ball of confetti and balloons. The creatures were taken back and blown way by the assault, getting dazed and tangled by it.

"FIRE!"

Another comical explosion that sounded more like a deep kazoo went off, as more party items flew into them. They all were either running scared, or attacking. This also went for the ones holding her up, thus making her drop to the ground with a *THUD*.

There was no way she could have readied for that, and felt pain on her head, and a bit around her horn. She really hoped she didn't fractured it in any way, that would stink.

"Don't worry Vinyl, we'll get you out of here." came an almost whisper of a voice. Slowly, she could feel her binds loosen as the Mare undid the rope.

"Fluttershy, duck!" called the bubbly voice of the Party Mare she was so familiar with. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Leave it to Pinkie to suddenly come in and rescue you.

Fluttershy did as Pinkie told and ducked down, allowing another canon ball of confetti fly over her and get another Gremlin. After that, she went back to work trying to undo all the knots in the rope.

Pinkie aimed and fired once more at another group of the little monsters, sending them flying into the far wall. As they slid down, one tried to grasp something, only to pres a switch, turning on all the lights.

On an instant all the Gremlins in the room screamed and ran out of the room as fast as there legs could carry them. Instead of dim rave lights, they were now bathed in bright white light and seeked out someplace darker.

The most fastest way was either the door, or the windows. They went with the windows as there was a Pink Mare in the way of the door. With that they all jumped thru the glass and out into the streets, were they scattered about.

Everypony else blinked and rubbed there eyes to the brightness. Pinkie then gasped and said "Oh yea! They don't like bright light!"

"Really?" Vinyl asked as the last of the rope was slipped off "your telling me I could of flip the switch to get rid of these guys?"

"Don't feel bad." Fluttershy assured "We forgot to…we could have done it when we first found them…" admittedly, it was a little embarrassing that she forgot about that.

"Any ways…" the Unicorn said lifting her horn and levitating her shades to her "As much as I hated those creeps, I got to admit. They know how to throw a beat." she finished her sentence with a frown as her purple glasses were cracked in a few places.

They were her favorite pair to.

=====Gremlins=====

In another part of town, this one filled with even more of the little buggers; Apple Jack carried her sister as fast as she could while a troop of the little monsters persuade them.

She had just made it about half way thru the town to find Apple Bloom as night was getting closer, only to spot her tied to a dart board on a wall. There were darts all around her (thankfully non had hit her) and more coming in from a crown of the little creatures.

She had first barreled into the group before just gapping her sister still tied to the board and ran. As mush as she wanted to pound them into the ground, it wasn't an option. For if she looked past her younger sister, she found that the rest of the town was in total chaos with brown and green monsters.

All around Ponies screamed and ran about in confusion as they little things set fires, ate like animals, attack Ponies, run around with mallets and in one instance she saw a group push around a catapult. At this moment, she wouldn't be surprised if-

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" yelled a Pony that turned out to be a Changeling that was in disguise. She would need to tell Twilight about that, but after this crisis was over with. For now, she ran next to it as it tried to shake off the little monsters.

There was an addible ripping sound and a scream of pain as its insect wings were torn off. The little fiend only laughed spreading out his arms in amusement. Then a gust of wind came by, catching the torn off wings, sending him afloat. A moment latter it crashed into a wall.

With it off of him, the Changeling stopped and tuned for the fastest way out of Ponyville shouting "THIS PLACE IS CRAZY! YOUR ALL CRAZY!"

Apple Jack decided to ignore him and continued looking for a safe place to put her sister. The farm would be nice, only that way was blocked off when she went to get her sister and was being chased in the opposite direction.

"Timber!" called one of the monsters with a wool hat and ax, as a tree crashed into a house; sending wreckage down upon her. She desperately went left and right, occasionally getting cut or bruised from falling glass and wood. There was a scream to her right catching her attention.

A door to Colgate's work place flung open, with said mare running as fast as she could while being chased by another monster in a white coat (that hung on his body, as it was to small to fit over him properly) fallowing her with one of her drilling tools used for working on teeth.

"Wha' in tarnation is goin' on 'round here?!" she finally shouted to nopony in particular.


	6. An end to the Chaos

Chapter 6

An end to the Chaos

Everypony knew Fluttershy wasn't the most bravest of Ponies. She wouldn't even hide the fact she was scared of a good number a things. But her friends knew better, they knew when pushed to her limit she could stare down a dragon and get it to yield.

*CRASH!* *SMASH!* *BANG!*

However, this situation is a little more…

*PONG!* "AAGGHH-HAHAHAHA!"

Unique.

At this moment, she, Pinkie and Vinyl had taken cover behind a desk that was outside, as the Gremlins continued there rampage of deadly pranks. The reason they were hiding was due to the fact that one of them happened to find one of Pinkies extra Party Canons, and was using it to fire at any and all things.

"Fire!" A Gremlin dressed as Napoleon shouted, pointing his miniature sword to a building. Two other gremlins, dressed in blue uniforms aimed the canon before firing. Though, they had somehow refitted the canon to shot iron balls, rather then confetti.

"How'd they make it do that anyways!" Vinyl exclaimed as another ball of iron crashed thru the building.

"It's the writers fault!" Pinkie exclaimed, making the other two Ponies look at each other and shrug.

Pinkie didn't stop there and pointed up to the sky shouting "This is your fault, fix it!" And as always, nothing happened.

"Fire!" The Gremlin called pointing at a building that was just barely standing. The two under his command aimed there canon at the building let fly another shot, sending the building topping down.

*EERRR-CRASH!*

All Ponies looked from there cover to find a building had completely collapsed and was now laying in the street. And, also by chance, it had landed on the Gremlins manning the Canon.

Pinkie smiled brightly and looked up to the sky shouting "Thank you!"

Her thanks was cut short as another resending *PONG!* was heard to there right as a aqua colored Pony with golden eyes, chased after a Gremlin with a book titled as "Human Myths" She currently held a frying pan in her magical grasp, swinging it wildly trying to hit the prankster, or in this case Thief.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled, as both she and the Gremlin she chased passed the three of them.

"Hi Lyra!" Pinkie waved happily.

"Not now Pinkie!" The Pony named Lyra called back, missing another hit on the pest, who turned around briefly to give her a quick raspberry before taking off again.

As the three watched, Flutershy said "I think we should help." That idea was suddenly put on hold when a team of Gremlins dressed in red football gear ran passed them, with bundled up Scootaloo painted like a football. Another team, this time blue, proceeded to run after the reds, intent on tackling them.

Making a snap dissension, Vinyl turned and ran after Lyra shouting "I'll help Lyra, you two get the Filly!"

===Gremlins===

On another side of town, Apple Jack was still running as fast as she could, only she wasn't being chassed. Instead, her roll had been switched around with her chasseing the Monsters that now had Apple Bloom(still tied to a dartboard) and were trying to make an escape.

In there defense, they were only doing this because it would annoy her, not because they wanted to throw her off the tallest building or something.

…

Then again…

"Ge' over here an' hoof over my sister, ya varmints!" The hard working Pony yelled, spurring them to run a little faster.

Apple Jack was wishing really badly that she had her lasso with her right at this very moment. For the time being though, she was going to put all power to her legs and catch the foalnapers.

Soon, the orange Mare was going full speed to the three green Monsters that were doing all they could to out run her, but were beginning to fail. When she got close enough, she leaped with the intent to tackle "I go' ya now you-"

*TONG!*

Rather unexpectantly, a pot ran in front of her, making her and the pot tumble around a bit before stopping. Admittedly her head really hurt after that. Giggling and crazy laughing could be heard from within the pot before a brown blur ran out at Pinkie Pie speed, leavening a dust trail in its wake.

For a moment she blinked a few times in utter confusion at what she witness. But with a shake of her head, she reminded herself of her little sister that was being made off with still. Righting herself, Apple Jack took off too the last place she saw them go before her little…distraction.

She took off at full speed once more to hopefully catch up with them and then ruff them up a bit if no more were around. Granted, they were all over the place and she had to dodge a few that were running about or sprawled on the ground from some dangerous idea of fun.

She made a quick sidestep to the left and avoided three of them that were carrying a rounded board with-

"APPLE JACK!" Cried the youngest Apple, bringing the older one to a screeching halt too turn around.

"Hold on Bloom, I'ma comin'!"

===Gremlins===

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

While the Fiends ran amok outside, inside the best (and probably last by now) fashion store of Ponyville, Rarity, along with Spike and Sweetie Belle (who was painted like a candy cane at the moment) were boarding the windows and blocking the doors. They were also trying to fix some holes in the walls and keep the cretins out.

"Done!" Spike called, hammering the last nail in. but fate had other plans, as a iron ball came flying thru the just fixed hole, making him yep in surprise, proceeded to fly over Sweeties head out one of the windows she had boarded earlier.

Hearing the crashing that went on, Rarity came running from her storage room and looked about while asking "What happened!?" taking note of Sweetie Belle standing stock still with shock and Spike patting his chest, trying to calm down.

"I-I don't know!" Spike finally said "But I think they've got a Conon out there!"

There was an explosion heard outside before both sisters watched thru the new hole behind Spike, a building fall and crash.

"What ever the case, we need to do something! Oh, I wonder how the other girls are holding up?" Rarity said with worry. So far the only thing she or spike could come up with was to make her shop into an improvised fort and let other Ponies in for safety.

They did consider sending a letter, but the Fiends had torn all the paper (and whatever sketches on them) to shreds, or drown them in Ink! Sure she had Ink left over, but that was useless without a means of writing it on and sending it!

"Cant Spike send a Letter to the Princess, like he does for Twilight?" Sweetie asked while coming out of her shock of almost losing her head.

"I wish it were that simple dear, but we don't have any paper left!" The older sibling told her while going back and fixing the new hole that was a window.

"Oh." Was the Foals reply before coming to a realization "Wait, I have some!" Then rushed off to her schoolbags.

"You do!?" Both Dragon and Mare asked with hope.

"Ya!" Sweetie confirmed, pulling out a sheet and giving it to Spike, who ran to the closest place to find Ink and Quill.

*BAM!*

Both Ponies perked there ears and turned there heads to the front door right in time to see it buckle a bit with another *BAM!*

"CHARGE!" Was growled from the other side as the door buckled in again. "Ready an' CHARGE!"

*BAM!*

Both siblings looked at the other before running about the room and tossing every object they could at the door to help keep the monsters out.

===Gremlins===

Celestia sighed internally as she held her softly smiling mask on her face with the Nobles before her that were discussing some Tax laws that needed to be 'Adjusted' to the current economics. At the time her sister Luna was sitting by her side with a less friendly look on her face, opting for the more regal look that was more commonly used during older times.

The only reason her sister was even up at this hour (as this time was usually used for sleeping on her part) was because she had a skill with seeing little details on an instant. She did, after all, use the night sky as her canvas every night and made each one different.

But then there was the other reason that Luna felt she had to do **something** of importance because nopony came to her night court enough. Celestia had considered on getting her sister a pet, one from Twilights friend and fellow Element of Harmony, Fluttershy. She heard from her student that the Mare helped with that all the time.

The meeting was soon paused as a letter poofed before her.

It was sent by Spike, this she was sure of, but why it was a bit ragged and not properly tied puzzled her. What ever the reason, she decided to just read it so she wouldn't have to keep listening to the Nobles bicker for a bit.

"Please excuse me, but I have to take this." She said pleasantly and nodding for them to continue and for Luna to pay a tad more attention.

As the ruler of the day unrolled the latter, she caught sight of her sister giving a slight glare for leaving her to listen to the annoying Nobles. Because of this (and the fact nopony could see her face at the time) Celestia stuck out her tongue for a moment before looking at the letters contents.

At first she was confused. There was a number of questions that were unanswered and simple for a foal to figure out. Turning the page over, she found the note.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_HELP!_

_MONSTERS!_

_FIRES!_

_ATTACK!_

_From Twilights 1# assistant Spike_

For a moment, the Princess of the sun was rather stumped. Blinking, she reread the letter and noted the haste it was written in.

Unable to quell her curiosity, she looked out there newest window facing Ponyville (it was made so she could see what disaster was taking place every week or month) and could see not only rain clouds, but fires and smoke from where she sat.

"Luna."

Both said Pony and others looked at Celestia who was now standing at her full height with wings spread, directing all attention to the Princess of the Moon.

"Something has come up. I need you to stay here and work out an agreement with the Nobles here." She told Luna, who gave a concerned look to her sister.

Luna felt the need to ask, but looking past Celestia she could see Ponyville burning. Her eyes widen for a slight moment before gaining control once more. "I will be sure to settle the matter." Luna assured her sister and making sure to magic the drapes closed on the window to keep the Nobles from looking "Now, do not let me hold you from your responsibilities."

Celestia smiled a thanks before teleporting out in a flash. It was time to assemble the Guard.

===Gremlins===

"This is crazy!" Twilight yelled over the crashes and bangs around the town as little green and brown Gremlins lined the street, reeking mayhem where ever they went.

It was suppose to be a simple matter of sending a letter to her ruler and teacher via Spike, then hopefully avoid an apocalypse of sorts. But with Spike away at most likely Rarity's, that may prove more challenging.

Then there was the fact Quills and Sofas was totaled.

And most the places that had paper were burnt down.

Or the fact that as of this moment, she was being chased by a Gremlin driving a formula one race car of sorts.

As for Mr. Cake, after he was set free from the confines of duck tape, he headed straight home to his wife. But for all Twilight knew, he was attacked on the way back by another one of these monsters.

*VROOM!*

Twilight dived to her left as the Gremlin past her up and went on to run into a few more of his kind. Looking up from where she laid, she could not help but comment "And to think they were cute and furry before all this."

*CRASH!*

She couldn't help but winch as the Gremlin that was chasseing her crashed into a building, where it proceeded to explode and leave the place on fire.

With the rate these little monsters were going at, there was a chance that no letter will be needed to inform Celestia of the problem. It was nice and all that the rain stopped, but why were the clouds still around? She would think the Pegasi would move them away after they finished with the quick downpour?

"Twilight!"

Looking up, the purple Unicorn had found the answer to her question. Above was Rainbow Dash and…flying Gremlins?

Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, Twilight did a double take on the airborne monsters and noted they had what appeared to be some sort of flying contraptions on there backs. She was staring to wonder where all this stuff was coming from, and how they kept getting there claws on said stuff.

Right at that moment though, the Gremlins were chasseing the weather Ponies (or, those that were left) about with different pranking methods. Dash was trying to fight them off, but it wasn't going to well.

"How do we stop these things!?" Rainbow Dash shouted, bucking another ones wing and forcing him to bail and open his Superman Para shoot. On his way down, he angrily shook his fist at her and yelled a very…colorful curses at her.

At first, Twilight's first reply was going to be getting in contact with her Mentor, but was quickly forgotten with the fact she had Rainbow Dash aka Weather Pony Mangier, before her. So that meant…

"Rainbow Dash! You need to clear the skies of those clouds to-" Twilight yelled up to her before a team of blue football geared Gremlins trampled her into the ground, trying to keep something away from another team in red that chased after them (and trampled Twilight again).

Before she could get up, she was once again pummeled into the ground "SORRYTWILIGHTHIDASHIECANTTAL KBYE!" Called a pink blur that shoot pass the two, knocking a few Ponies and Gremlins aside as it did.

It wasn't long before a more slower, and less pink object came along and stopped right at where the Unicorn was.

"Twilight, oh, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked with great concern, helping lifting the poor Mare off the ground.

"Oph couse Flubbershy." Said the slurred voice of Twilight, who's head was tilting left and right uneasily "Bu' where all da progys come phrom?" She then fell back down to the earth in a daze.

A whistle was suddenly sounded, scaring Fluttershy for a moment before "KO!" Was yelled by a Gremlin in a referee shirt, holding up a claw.

Ignoring him, Dash flew down to Fluttershy that was trying to make sure Twilight was only suffering some disorientation from all the trampling.

"Is she alright? And was that Pinkie?" The speedster asked while looking at Twilight. She was trying to tell her to clear the skies, but for what reason? The rain was over, so all they had left was getting these little things to stop.

The question was how?

===Gremlins===

"24, 17,31, HIKE!" A Gremlin on the red football team called, winding up his arm and tossing the Ball/Scootaloo with a spin to the next. He was shortly intercepted by a blue team Gremlin, who stole the Ball and ran to the right, avoiding a tackle.

But shortly enough, two Reds tackled him, with a Third grabbing the ball and running to another side. He then made a sharp right, avoiding a tackle. On the far side, he could see another red, waving his claws. Winding back his arm, he threw the ball, making it spin like a drill towards his team mate.

"Get him Press!" Called a voice, making a Pony in a green football wear tackle the Gremlin and steal the Foal back.

Earlier, the Pink Pony had lost track of the two teams and decided to get some help from a few friends. These 'Friends' happen to also part of Ponyvilles own (and self made) Hoofball Team. And so far, they had gotten Scoot's back four times.

"EAY!" Yelled Press, who was dog-piled by a number of Blues, with one Red stealing the dizzy Foal away.

With a gasp, Pinkie called "Rail, Scrub, cover me!" And charged full speed at the offending Reds with the two Stallions. "Rail, you go left, Scrub cover my right!"

Both Stallions nodded , one breaking off to intercept the Reds. One of the Blues tried coming in to get the Foal, but was blocked by Rail who was holding a distance from the pink Mare.

Then the Red saw the Green team Pony trying to cut him off and stopped. Turning around, he could see another Red and readied his arm.

"AY!" He called to the other, catching his attention "CATCH!" And threw a spinning Foal.

Notably, Scootaloo was starting to turn green in the face with all the spinning she had been doing and felt that she was going to lose her lunch soon.

Luckily, she didn't have to worry about being carried by claws soon, as a set of Pink hooves caught her before coming down. "Don't worry Scoot's, I got you!"

When the Mare came to a landing, she took to her hind legs and dashed forth, holding the Foal like a football and holding out her fore hoof, pushing both Reds and Blues aside.

Then, in a blur of brown and giggles, she noted that Scoots got suddenly lighter…and slimier? She stopped real quick and looked down to the Foal and noted it was a fish. Laughing and giggling could be heard from behind her as the sound of crashing helmets sounded thru the air.

Looking back she found Red, Blue and Green Teams all trying to catch one brown Gremlin. No, not any brown Gremlin, it was jumping and running like that one Mogwai she liked.

It was Loco.

The said Mog- I mean, Gremlin, was Laughing crazily while dodging all three teams, going thru impossibly small spaces, making others run into each other, stopping to get a penny while avoiding a tackle, running about randomly…

"LOCO!" Pinkie yelled, stopping the Gremlin mid run and all attention to her "Put Scoots down! She doesn't like being a ball!"

Weakly looking up the dizzy Crusader agreed "Yes, please do…" before stopping herself from hurling at that moment.

Looking from the Mare to the Foal, and back again, he smiled crazily round up his arm. "Not again!" Scoots complained before being tossed high into the air. Letting off a scream, the Pink Mare shoot up a few feet up in the air and took off into Scoots direction.

===Gremlins===

After wakening Twilight back up (and moving to a safer spot that was the alleyways) the three Elements of Harmony updated one each other about what happed before making a plan on a way to stop the Gremlins.

"-then they'll run rampant a crossed Equestrian soil and continue to destroy everything with pies and kazoos! And if that isn't bad enough, the Changelings will know about how out Contrary was weakened and ATTACK!"

Correction, Twilight was having a slight breakdown while her friends tried to calm her down.

"Twi, I don't think they would be here after we kicked there sorry butts." Rainbow said before looking over her shoulder and catch the sight of a Gremlin attacking another Pony.

"And I don't think Cloudsdail will crash into the ground because they suddenly built a giant fan." The cyan Pony continued, trying her best to be logical for her friend.

"BUT WHAT ARE TO DO!?" Twilight yelled, surprising the two "With those clouds still up, and no Pegasuses to clear them, we wont be able to stop them!"

"Umm, Twilight?"

"What!?" Twilight snapped, having trouble thinking with all the stress on her mind.

Fluttershy meeped while hidding under her mane before quietly saying "D-Dash and I are Pegasi"

Twilight stood where she was, unmoving while looking at the somewhat cowering Pegasus in front of her. Taking a very deep breath, she said "Fluttershy-" Then was knocked over by a fairly weighted object, smashing her into a few trashcans

"Twilight!" They both cried with Dash asking "Are you okay?"

"Good catch Twilight!" Came a bubbly voice, getting the two feathered Ponies to look back and find a now bouncing Pinkie Pie. "How are you holding up Scootaloo?" The Mare asked the Foal that was now on a (once again) knocked out Twilight. Once she reached her, she began to untie her limbs.

"Not much." She mumbled, feeling even more sick from all that spinning, not adding to the new headache she has.

Dash soon shook her head and did a double take "Wait…Squirt?" She asked looking at the smaller Pegasus "Why do you look like a giant Hoofball?

Her young fan (and honorary sister) went to answer, but cut herself off when she covered her mouth and tried not to hurl again. She didn't want to do that in front of Dash of all Ponies.

"She was being used as a Hoofball by those Meanie-green-Gremlins!" Pinkie said with a pout, trying to look angry.

Looking back at Scootaloo, she asked "Are you sure your okay Scoots?"

Scootaloo only nodded and replied "Just really dizzy from being thrown around" She then gave a *HURK!* and held another hurl in. she did not feel well at all.

Looking down at the still out cold Twilight, Pinkie asked "Why's she asleep at a time like this?"

Dash face-hoofed while Fluttershy said "Scootaloo landed on her Pinkie, she didn't catch her." Pinkie then made a dragged 'O' before asking "Did she send Celestia a letter?"

Both Dash and Shy looked ant each other, with the former replying "She couldn't get a message out, her Ink was spent and the paper trashed. Oh, and Spike was out too, so even if Twi did make a letter, she wouldn't be able to send it till she found him."

From there they went silent.

For a moment they considered Fluttershy's Stair, but that only worked when somepony looked at her. There were far to many for that.

Another idea was fallowing up with Twilight tried telling Dash from before and clear the skies of clouds, but that proved to be a bad idea. Even with her skill, Rainbow Dash didn't know if she could clear, and avoid while she did that! She should know, she was up there when trying to stop the rain, and that alone was taxing with random junk flying at her and what was left of her weather teams.

In the background, explosion, laughter, Ponies, Engines, Horns, Growls, Crash's, Pops and whatever else could be heard as chaos ruled the town like never before. Sure Discord was bad enough, but falling cardboard buildings (or in some cases, floating away buildings) were better then exploding ones. In fact, Discord only caused disorder and chaos, not destruction, disorder, insanity and chaos with a hint of malice when he did his work.

…

At least, not this much…

It wasn't long after that Twilight woke back up and regain her senses on the problem. Now, they were trying to storm up a plan that would help.

"I got it!" Pinkie exclaimed, catching the others attention "We'll throw them a party!" She said, swiping her forelegs up and throwing confetti up.

They only stared at her.

"Pinkie Pie…" Twilight started in utter confusion "How does that help get rid of them?" This was no time for shenanigans.

"Because it will bring them all to one place, allowing Dashie to Clear the sky!" She cheered in reply.

Dash went to protest, but if that did draw at least some of them to one spot and away from the sky…

"Even so, how would you get it to work?" The Unicorn asked, still unconvinced.

Looking from left to right, Pinkie began to grab an assortment of wooden planks, trashcans, tarps and other miscellaneous things and pile them in the center of the alleyway. Looking out of there hiding place, she noted there were too many Gremlins in the open for her to do her idea.

Without warning, the hyperactive Mare pulled Twilight to her side and gave a strong squeeze to the surprised Unicorn, who's horn lit up brightly before letting off a bright flash into the street.

From there the Monsters all began to flee in confusion from the bright light and head for anyplace that was dark.

Not missing a beat from using Twilight as a flare, Pinkie rushed out with all her gathered materials and begin to set and build tables, chairs and a stage.

Both Pegasi and one gasping Unicorn, looked on as the pink blur that was there friend rushed left and right, setting up food, drinks, balloons, streamers- it was unreal, it was impossible, it was Pinkie Pie…

After finishing a few touches did she jump onto the stage and pull out a megaphone from her tail and proceeded to yell "PARTY ON MAPLE STREET!"

Not long after this announcement was called, was there a wave of Gremlins rushing to her location.

"I cant believe this is working." Twilight stated while looking at the stage Pinkie had not only set up by herself, but was able to get every Gremlin within earshot to come and **sing **some hi-ho song along with her.

According to Fluttershy, Mel liked to sing and other three did to some degree too. Apparently, so do Gremlins. Even if said singing was full of laughing, giggling and husky growls for the most part.

"Alright Dash, Shy." Twilight said looking to the Mares "Start clearing those skies"

With a salute, the Pegasus opened her wings and took to the air, intent on removing the clouds. Fluttershy, on the other hoof, nodded and took off a little slower.

Twilight then turned back to Pinkie, who was continuing with her singing, keeping the Gremlins attention on her fully. Soon, very soon, this whole nightmare would be over!

"Um…Twilight." The purple Mare turned around and found both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the ground looking rather worried. "The Clouds are gone."

Twilight gave a confused look to them before looking up and finding a night sky. "This cant be happening." She stated with utter disbelief

===Gremlins===

Back at the Carousel Boutiqui, things were not going well…

"What do you mean that was the last 2x4!" Spike yelled as both he and Rarity held one of the lasts doors closed from th creatures that were trying to break in.

Sweetie Belle was breathing in somewhat panicked breaths and had here eyes darting about while saying "It's what I said, there's none left!"

Another *BANG!* sounded as both Spike and Rarity jolted to the hit on there last defense.

"Are you sure? Look in the closet over there, perhaps there's a spare chain, or Ponynequin!" Rarity said desperately as she actually was beginning to sweat from all this.

As mush as she would love to show those little creations about messing with any and all things fabulous, thing was she needed to make sure both Sweetie Belle and Spike were safe. That, and they had acquired a battering ram that they used to knock down the front door.

Then, suddenly, the attack on the doors stopped.

*RER!* *RER!*

All occupants in the room blinked at the sound behind the door before Sweetie asked "What are they doing?"

*VVVRROOOOOEEEEEEERRRRRR!*

"WHAT IN CELESTIA'S MANE!" Rarity shirked as a long blade like thing with spinning edges cut away at the wooden door, leavening wooden dust in its wake.

"What is that thing!" Spike yelled, watching in horror as it ate thru the door, making a slowly forming hole.

Both soon abandoned the door and backed up to the wall with the Foal and watched it slowly make a new doorway.

"I don't know." Rarity said as the door fell down, showing a small army of creatures before them. On an instant, Rarity flared her horn, grabbing any object in the room and put it before them while hugging her younger sister.

Looking at one of the floating object, Spike grabbed a rolling pin and held it with shaking arms and gulped.

This was it…they had no other place to run, and were about to be attacked by these things. He didn't think it would end this way.

Before they could resign there fates after a futile fight, a bright golden flash washed over them and the monsters (who began to scramble) as the main room was assaulted by none other then Celestia and her Royal Guard.

"You shall not harm my little Ponies!" Roared Celestia, grabbing a good chunk of them with her magical grip. They all struggled and wildly swung there random weapons about, cursing, growling and even hissing at being levitated. With a quick flick of her head, she sent them all flying to the wall and knocking them out.

*VRROOVROOOM!*

Celestia snapped her head to tight right, spotting another Monster charging at her with some sort of mechanical blade yelling "Me Chop!" before being blasted with a burst of Magic by one of her guards. "Thank you Tower." She nodded to her Guard that returned with a salute and a "Ma'am."

"Princess Celestia!"

She looked back to those she and her Guard saved as they rushed out with relived smiles on there faces "Aw man, are we glad to see you!" Spike enthusiastically shouted.

Rarity nodded in agreement and added "Yes, thank you for getting here, for a moment I though we were going to actually die!"

With a firm look, the Princess nodded and told them "Spike, Rarity, I want you to stay with two of my Guard and evacuate anypony I send this way." She looked out the window with a frown and could only feel anger "I, along with what guard I have with me will try and be rid of these things as soon as we can."

Rarity nodded her head saying "Of course your Magisty."

Even before Rarity said those words did Celestia make her way out the front door and into the chaotic streets with a charged horn. This was canceled however as she was hit by a wall of water balloons to the face.

Before the Ruler of the day were twenty of these Creatures, all laughing and giggling at the soaked Princess who could only give an unamused look. "Do they really believe some water would stop me?" She thought before catching something off about the water. It smelled. And quite strong too…

"Wait, this is Alcohol." She confirmed in her mind, but asked mentally "But why would they use…" It was then she took note of there very expecting looks.

"Unless…"

Quickly looking up, Celestia saw one of the monsters dropping a lit match. That was falling towards her, and in turn, the highly flammable Alcohol that was on her and the ground.

===Gremlins===

Twilight could only mumble incoherently at there luck as the night sky looked down at her in some strange mocking way. Why, why was it so hard to get rid of these things!

For a brief moment, in sync with her frustration, there was a bright flare of fire in the background near Rarity's Shop/Home, as Twilight screamed out her frustration.

Both Pegasi that were watching the scene could only scoot away from the angry Mare and watch the plume of fire slowly dissipate away. Things have been stressful and disastrous, and it was now taking its toll on Twilight.

Fluttershy wasn't feeling any better, as she felt it was partially her fault for not paying attention to the three Mogwai that had slipped out of her home. If only she did, then Ponyville wouldn't be on fire.

All thought was put on pause as there was a bright flash of light and hundreds of Gremlins running for there lives. Some stopped to attack back, only to be tossed away by a golden aura and into the closest container. When all three Ponies looked around the corner, they found a rather angry(and slightly charred) Celestia going about and disposing of each Gremlin into anything that would contain them.

A new hope suddenly filled Twilight at the sight of her Mentor there, and without any hint of hesitation did she run out of cover and to her.

"Princess, Princess!" She called, making her way around the chaos around her.

"Twilgiht, wait!" Dash called, only to stop at Scootaloo suddenly screaming. On a dime, both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash turned around and found a Gremlin rushing to the Filly with a mallet.

"Shy, get Scoot's." Dash ordered, charging at the offending brown monster with crazy eyes and insane laughter.

===Gremlins===

Celestia stopped and looked to her left and found her student running to her "Twilight, go and help Rarity escort the other townsfolk out! I'll deal with these creatures!" And went to keep going.

Twilight however, didn't stop and yelled "Wait, Princess! I know how to stop them!"

Celestia came to a halt at not only Twilights call, but what she said. Whirling around she asked "You know how to stop them?" Twilight only nodded as she slowed down.

"Yes" Her Protégé gasped, gulping a few times before explaining "There susceptible to bright light, and if they are out in the sunlight, it will kill them." Now calming herself after the run she explain further "If you re-rose the sun, we can get rid of them for good!"

For a moment, the Alicorn was surprised that her student would not only suggest rising the sun before its time, but to actually kill these things!

"Twilight, do you even know what your asking?" Celestia asked, only to get a panicked reply "Princess, these things are dangerous! The sun is the only thing that will stop them! If they get anywhere near more water…" For a moment, the Unicorn shuttered and almost whispered "Then were doomed."

Taking in Twilights tone and asked "What happens when they get near water?" Looking up, the Unicorn only said "Before it rained, there was only one."

"One?" Celestia repeated in her mind "All these, came from one? All because it got wet?" With this thought in mind, she looked at Eqestria's map in her mind and all it's rivers and lakes. It didn't look pretty.

Looking at her Star Pupil, she nodded and opened her wings and took to the sky.

Luna was going to have a few words with her when she got back home.

===Gremlins===

Ever so slowly, Apple Jack and a now free Apple Bloom, backed themselves away from the mob of two foot monsters that all held some sot of blunt weapon in there claws while advancing.

Apple Jack had gone on a crazy goose chase with those three other critters and fell prey to there tricks more then once. Now, after getting her sister back, a number of them decided to try using them part of some target game they had in mind.

Both siblings had ran as fast as they could, but they were cut off, and now were surrounded.

Applejack took a hold of Apple Bloom and held her close.

The first one with a Mohawk, walked up hefting a iron pipe, ready to cause some torment. Both Apples closed there eyes and readied themselves for pain…that never came. What did was a hissing noise, and the sent of something-

"It burns! IT BURNS!"

Both Ponies opened there eyes, only for Apple Jack to cover Apple Blooms eyes as the Creatures that wee going to beat them up were melting in the rising sunlight.

The farming Pony could not pry her eyes away from the terrible sunburn they were receiving as they tried there futile attempts at blocking the sunlight with there arms that were melting away.

To both her relief and horror, she watched as there own flesh turned to goop and melted off there bones that would soon fallow.

"Wha's goin' on!?" Bloom asked, trying to see around her sisters hoof.

"You don' wha'na know sis." Apple Jack said, watching the last one melt away, still saying it was burning "Trust me."

All around the town, the same thing was happening, as each one melted away into a green patches of bubbling goop before the eyes of each Pony that was running, hiding or being beaten by the monsters that were now disappearing before them.


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7

Aftermath

The clean up that fallowed was something of a grand size. From all corners of the town, Ponies (that were not in the Hospital) did all they could to remove the ruble, rescue trapped Ponies and remove the gunk that was the Towns tormenters. During this, Celestia and her Protégé Twilight, help organize the Townsfolk and plan out living arrangements until things were rebuilt and sorted out.

So far, only two deaths were reported, all the rest were injuries ranging from critical, too minor. The buildings, on the other hoof, didn't stand as much of a chance. More then half the town was decimated in some way, be it by fire, or the sawing away of support beams, there weren't that many left.

It wasn't even ten minutes before Luna appeared before them all, calling out Celestia as to **why **the sun was out when it should have been night. She knew it was important for her sister to aid her little Ponies, but as to why her sister needed the sun out puzzled her.

When Celestia did come, she only said that the sun was out because it was the only way to stop the problem and would need to wait for a time before it was all explained. Luna agreed with waiting and decided to pitch in herself.

While she helped, she couldn't help but wonder what could cause such destruction and force her sister to call the sun to stop them. Then there was the fact her sister's ever ivory whit coat had areas of black spots on her. She knew fire didn't harm the one who used the sun, but that didn't mean the fur was as resistant. She wondered what indeed happened.

When a good amount of the work was done did, five of the main six (excluding Fluttershy that went to get Mel for the fallowing conversation), one dragon and two Princesses gather at the Golden Oaks Library door, that was still miraculously intact.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief at the Library still standing and motioned for the group to fallow her in. Opening the door and walking inside, all Ponies stopped at the sight of the stack of books before them.

"Odd…" Twilight said eyeing the books that strongly resembled a building "I don't remember there being a stack here from earlier…"

Before anypony could utter a possible reason, two of the Fiends popped out from behind the 'Book Fort' and threw a book at Luna and Twilight each, successfully skewing it on there horns.

"Bullz eye!" The first gleefully said before high-threeing the other one and ducking back down into cover. Not a second later did they pop back out and threw another volley at them.

This time, however, Celestia caught these projectiles and lunched them back with interest, smacking them both in the face making both go stiff in pain. A moment latter, and they tilted back ever so slowly before falling off there fort.

Rainbow was the first to comment "What the hay! I thought we got rid of them all!"

"Apparently not." Rarity said rather venomously. Her experience with them had left a very bad impression that Spike could vouch for.

"In any case." Luna said calmly while carefully prying the defenseless book off her horn "We will not have to worry of these two, as they are now in our custody."

Twilight also pulled her now damaged 'Encyclopedia of Rock types and there environments' book and putting it down on a self more gently then needed. She then went to work on clearing the room out so they could get to talking on the whole…incident.

"I really be hope'n so Princess Luna, 'cause if its'en one thing we've learn' with 'em, its tha' you can't be too sure." Apple Jack said while helping Twilight clear the books away for more room.

Putting a few books away, Twilight looked over to Spike who was doing the same before saying "Spike, would you please go and get us something? I think some tea would be good to calm out nerves from all this."

"Oh, I do so agree Twilight." Rarity chimed while moving a few books herself "I'm sure that would be most relaxing for most of us."

Most did nod at this in agreement. With a salute, Spike turned about and marched right into the kitchen, being tail by a bouncing Pinkie who yelled "I'll bake some cupcakes!"

From there they began to clear more books aside and pile them (and tie up the two little monsters) aside so they could sit at the table to discuses what had happened. Celestia could tell her sister, though very patient, was very much restless to know what had happened.

*PONG!* *CRASH!* *POOF!* "EH-AHAHAHA!"

"Ya got ta be kidde'n me." Apple Jack sighed from the racket echoing in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Pinkie, I go-AAHHH!" It was at this point an all to familiar brown Gremlin with crazy eyes came running out with one baby dragon trying to weigh him down.

"Stop and get back here Loco!" Yelled Pinkie Pie, who rushed after the identified gremlin around the library. All the occupants could do was try and avoid the brown and pink missiles that whizzed about.

"WHERE DO THEY KEEP COMING FROM!" Dash yelled in frustration. No matter what they did, they just kept coming back like those Parisprites!

Luckily, or rather unluckily, did the Gremlin run past the front door, only for it to swing open right as he was and smack into it and stick like a fly to a windshield.

"Sorry for barging in." Said the ever so quiet yellow Pegasus who stood in the doorway with a bag "But I heard some noise coming from in here and got worried." Glancing left to right she then asked "What happened?"

"Nothing much." Pinkie answered cheerfully while prying off a now flat-faced gremlin from the door "Just another Gremlin."

"Never mind that. Pinkie, do something about that Gremlin." Twilight ordered, getting a mock salute and pink dust trail.

Turning to Fluttershy, the Unicorn waved her in before closing the door. After a few minutes did they finally get to the subject at hand.

"Alright Fluttershy, I think were ready." Twilight told her friend who nodded shyly and opened the bag that she had slung over her side. What fallowed was slight amassment to those who had not seen the Mogwai Mel.

"In all my years, I have not seen such a creature." Luna said, looking over the cute creature before her.

With a shake of her head, Celestia replied "Neither have I, Luna." Only to smile at how Mel smiled and waved "Though I must admit, he is quite adorable."

Looking to her friend, the farm Pony asked "not tha' I don't agee with th' Princess or none, But wha' dose he hav' ta do with them varmints?"

Most others nodded in agreement before the Pegasus explained.

"Well, a few days ago, I was just wakening up and heading out to take care of my animal friends for the morning, only to hit something."

"at first I got scared, but found Mel here, who I found out was something called a Mogwai, and kept him." Fluttershy felt something latch to her leg and looked down to find Mel hugging her leg and beaming up to her. She smiled back before continuing "Though he was a sweetheart, the box I found him in had these three rules I was to never break."

"What sort of Rules?" Rarity asked while admiring Mel's rather soft fur.

It was Twilight that decided to answer "Rule 1: Don't expose them to bright light, especially sun light, as it would kill him." That stunned a few, and made one sun deity look on with shock and some form of realization.

"Rule 2: Don't get it wet. And Rule 3: Don't feed it after midnight." Twilight finished and motioning for Fluttershy to keep going.

"Well, the first Rule was easy to keep, as I only had to keep some curtains shut. But the seconded rule was broken rather quickly after I picked up the Crusaders…"

"Don't tell me…" Apple Jack almost pleaded to herself with a whisper.

"And sort of spilt some water on him." It was here AJ pulled her hat down some. No matter where those three went, trouble fallowed.

"Then what happened?" Luna inquired with curiosity.

She didn't need to wait long for her answer "He sort of…popped out three more Mogwai."

"So Mogwai multiply when they get wet?" Celestia asked, sparing a quick glance to a closet where the Gremlins were held.

"Yes, and matured quickly…physically anyways." Twilight said with some reluctance in the end. With most gave her, she said "They were like young misbehaving Foals, getting into everything!"

"A-and they tend to not always listen." Fluttershy added.

"It wasn't until the next day did things…get out of hoof." She went on "Rainbow and Pinkie were visiting me and after they left, the Mogwai were gone!"

Feeling a tap on her leg, Fluttershy looked down to a crossed arm Mel and corrected herself "Sorry Mel. The three new Mogwai were gone." Mel nodded, happy with that correction.

It was at this point Pinkie butted in "Yea, and the next day, which is today, but is probably tomorrow, all the baked goods were gone!" Waving her arms for emphasis and added a little more lightly like an afterthought "Oh, and there were these slimy green things."

"I take it those things have something to do with the Mogwai?" Rarity said, shivering it the thought of something both green and slimy.

"Yes," Twilight came in yet again "From what we found out, if you were to let a Mogwai break the 'no eating after midnight rule' then they go into these cocoons and change into what we saw today."

"Please hold Twilight." Luna commanded "Are you saying that this-" She pointed to the rather innocent looking Mogwai before her "Turns into those monsters that hath destroyed half of Ponyville?"

"O-oh no, Princess." The shy Pegasus squeaks "T-they only do so if you l-let them eat after midnight."

Twilight nodded to her friends clam "When there not feed after midnight, there rather more mischievous Mogwai. But if they are feed after that time…then they become those things you saw, Gremlins."

"Bu' I don't ge' it." Applejack said "If'en there we're three, then why we're there Hundreds?"

"The seconded rule." Came Celestia's voice, making them look to her "Don't get them wet. I presume this is what happened?"

Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy hung there heads slightly and nodded saying "One got away before we could stop it, and then it began to rain…"

"And we know the rest." Rainbow said with a sigh.

"Come on Rainbow, it's not like you knew that there were a bunch of water multiplying monsters." Spike nudged her while giving the Mogwai a slightly wary eye.

"Be that as it may Spike, it still helped with creating a deserter that can easily rivaled that of Discord." Celestia said getting there attention "and because of this, I believe the Mogwai should be hoofed to somepony that can take care of him and keep something like this from happening again."

"P-princess?" Fluttershy shrunk as the Alicorns eyes looked to her.

With a sudden smirk that surprised her subjects, she turned to her sister and asked "Lulu, how would you feel about having a pet to keep you company during your nightly routines?"

Catching on to her sister, and some of the anxious looks the Ponies were giving, she decided to play along "I have been feeling like I should ask about that sister, but what would you suggest?"

"Why not the Mogwai?" Celestia asked "From what we know, it dose not do well in the sun and will most likely be active at night."

"And what of the Third rule of having such a unique pet?" Luna asked.

"I-if it h-helps any." Piped up Fluttershy's voice and the sound of unfolding paper "I-it says f-from twelve am. to five am. They cant be feed."

The paper was enveloped by a indigo aura and floated up to Luna who scanned it over and nodded "Yes, I think I would like to have one. What says you Fluttershy, do you not mind give us this Mogwai, Mel?"

With a wide smile she almost shouted "Yes!" And immediately put her hooves over her mouth and quietly say "I-I mean. Of course, I wouldn't. I-it would b-be for the best."

Both rulers nodded in unison before the night mistress mussed "You know…" Catching the attention of everypony.

"I must ask…who sent the box with Mel in it?"


End file.
